Private Teacher
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Ace mulai menunjukkan dati dirinya yang misteriys itu. Nico Robin menaruh curiga pada guru privat sahabatnya. Mungkinkah Ace ada hubungannya dengan salah satu kelompok mafia? Chapter 3: Hiken update! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Private Teacher**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

**Rate: T... Masa langsung M?**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Mystery, Drama, bit humor i guees?**

**Pair: AceFemLu~, belom berani bikin yaoi or sho-ai, slight SanNa, ZoRo**

**Warning: OOC(maybe), typo(s), AU, gaje**

* * *

><p>AN: Fuh... Hutangku semakin bertumpuk! Ini mungkin tidak sampai 10 chapter. MUNGKIN...

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

Enjoy it, guys!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meet Ace<p>

"_NA-NANIIII?"_

Suara itu terdengar begitu nyaring dan memekakkan telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Kaca-kaca jendela nyaris pecah mendengar suara gadis yang melengking tinggi. Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis muda yang masih memakai seragam SMA. Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam pendek, tidak sampai sebahu. Ada bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya.

Nama gadis itu adalah Monkey D. Luffyko. Gadis berusia 18 tahun yang saat ini duduk di kelas 12-1 di SMA _Grand Line_. Gadis itu tengah berdiri di depan seorang pria tua yang merupakan kakeknya, Monkey D. Garp.

"Kau dilarang menolak, Luffyko. Kau tahu nilaimu jelek semua. _Jii-chan_ tidak punya pilihan lain. Ayahmu juga yang menyuruh kakek." Garp menutup telinganya akibat teriakan cucunya yang sangat memekakkan telinganya. "Terutama, nilai bahasa Inggrismu itu sangat jelek. Aku sudah pilihkan guru privat terbaik untukmu."

"Tapi aku tidak mau, _Jii-chan_! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Titik!" Luffyko bersikeras dan menolak mentah-mentah perintah kakeknya. Gadis muda ini sangat keras kepala. Tentu saja, ia menolak perintah kakeknya.

Apa sih, perintahnya?

Luffyko di'minta' les sendiri di rumah alias les privat untuk semua mata pelajaran.

"Jangan menolak! Selama ini kau terlalu banyak main-main! Sebentar lagi kau lulus dan masuk ke universitas! Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu main-main sementara nilaimu jelek semua! Apa-apaan rapormu yang kemarin itu! Pokoknya, kau tetap harus les privat dengan guru yang sudah aku pilihkan!" Garp balik membantah Luffyko. Kakek itu memang keras kepala, sama seperti cucunya, mungkin lebih keras kepala dari Luffyko.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku bisa belajar sendiri tidak perlu les privat!" balas Luffyko.

"Luffyko, ini semua untukmu! Besok kau harus mulai les privat! Gurumu akan datang mulai besok dan menginap di sini. Jadi, kau harus bersikap baik padanya." Garp mengacuhkan resistensi Luffyko. Ia tetap konsisten dengan keputusannya. Luffyko harus les privat.

Garp sebenarnya juga heran, ada apa gerangan Dragon memperhatikan putrinya. Kali ini juga ia hanya menuruti permintaan Dragon, putranya sekaligus ayah Luffyko. Gurunya juga dipilihkan oleh Dragon. Dragon, tepatnya Monkey D. Dragon adalah seorang mafia kelas kakap. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tidak pulang ke rumah.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan ayahmu. Dan lagi, jatah makanmu akan kupotong." Garp mengambil solusi terbaik. Luffyko itu paling tidak tahan kalau jatah makanannya diambil. Jadi, tepatnya Garp mengancam cucunya.

"EEEHHH? Tidak mau!" Luffyko langsung protes. Ia paling tidak suka kalau kakeknya memotong jatah makanannya. Apa salahnya ia makan banyak? Toh, makanannya hanya sayuran. Favoritnya selada dan salad. Bukankah tidak memboroskan banyak uang? Toh, ia juga tetap langsing.

"Jatah makanmu dipotong atau les?" tanya Garp, tepatnya mengancam.

Luffyko cemberut. Bibirnya maju dan mengerucut. Harusnya ia sudah bisa menebak rencana kakeknya. Mungkin karena ia memang terlalu polos, jadi ia bisa ditipu dengan mudah oleh sang kakek. Yah, kalau adu debat dan keras kepala, masalah tidak akan selesai-selesai. Maklum, keduanya keras kepala dan banyak bicara. Padahal, Garp sendiri sudah kakek-kakek.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Les privat! _Jii-chan_ menyebalkan sekali main ancam seperti itu." Luffyko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Garp tertawa melihat reaksi cucunya yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Bwahahahahahaha! Bagus, kau harus jadi anak yang baik dan menurut!" Gema tawa Garp terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Pria tua itu memang suka sekali tertawa. Terkadang memang keterlaluan sih...

"Uh! Sudahlah, lebih baik aku di kamar saja!" Luffyko berjalan menunggu ke arah tangga menuju ke lantai dua dengan hati yang kesal. Kamarnya memang terletak di lantai dua rumah kakeknya. Garp dulunya adalah Laksamana Madya Angkatan Laut, sekarang ia sudah pensiun dengan alasan mau merawat cucunya. Jadi, wajar rumahnya besar.

Kaki Luffyko menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan raut cemberut dan pipinya menggembung. Tas sekolahnya tersampir di pundaknya. Luffyko berjalan sedikit menuju kamarnya. Dengan penuh emosi, ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Terlihatlah sebuah kamar yang luas dan mewah. Walaupun ornamennya menunjukkan ia seorang gadis, tapi kamar itu berantakan.

Tentu saja, Dragon yang membiayai pembuatan kamar itu.

"Dasar _Jii-chan _menyebalkan!" Luffyko melemparkan tasnya ke arah meja belajar miliknya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang berukuran _king size_. Tentu saja, ia masih berseragam sekolah ala _sailor_. Luffyko malas mengganti pakaiannya sebelum mandi.

"Uhm... Apa aku diskusikan dengan teman-teman saja, ya?" Mungkin saja itu solusi terbaik. Temannya bisa memberinya saran dan nasihat mengenai guru privat. Tepatnya, teman 'geng'nya yang terdiri dari Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Ussop, Kaya, Robin, Vivi dan Franky. Mereka semua teman baik Luffyko.

'Mungkin...'

* * *

><p>"Apa? Les privat?"<p>

Nami tampak terkejut dengan ucapan sahabatnya. Yang lain juga menunjukkan wajah terkejut. Hanya Robin saja yang memasang wajah kalem dan tenang seperti biasa. Gadis itu memang tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan seperti temannya. Bisa dibilang, di antara teman-teman baik Luffyko, dialah yang paling kalem dan tenang.

Luffyko mengangguk. "Iya. Kata _Jii-chan_, nilaiku jelek-jelek, jadi dia mau menyuruhku les privat. Padahal aku 'kan tidak mau, tapi _Jii-chan_ mengancam akan memotong jatah makananmu. Menyebalkan 'kan?"

"Mungkin kakekmu benar, Luffyko. Dia ingin kau menjadi pintar. Lebih baik jangan kau tolak," usul Robin sambil tersenyum manis. Gadis itu selalu saja paling bisa memberi saran terbaik untuk teman-temannya. Di antara mereka, memang Robin-lah yang paling pintar.

Ussop mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dengan usul Robin. "Itu benar, Luffyko. Aku dulu juga les privat dan jadi pintar seperti sekarang ini."

Semuanya langsung melirik penuh arti ke arah Ussop. Mereka tahu, apa yang dikatakan Ussop jelas-jelas...

"Bohong," kata mereka semua serempak. Nilai Ussop tak jauh berbeda dari nilai Luffyko, jadi apa yang ia katakan memang sebuah kebohongan. Wajar saja, ia memang dijuluki 'Raja Bohong' sejak dulu.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Robin. Sebaiknya kau ikut les privat saja, Luffyko. Itu bisa membantu nilai pelajaranmu." Zoro, pemuda berambut hijau yang merupakan teman Luffyko sejak kecil turut mengangguk dan menyetujui usul Robin.

"Tentu saja kau setuju dengan Robin. Kalian 'kan pacaran, mana mungkin tidak setuju," dengus Luffyko. Di antara semua temannya, masa tidak ada yang mendukungnya?

"Tapi, ada benarnya juga. Aku setuju dengan Robin dan _Marimo_ sialan ini." Sanji, seorang pemuda dengan alis melengkung yang 'ajaib' ikut memberikan komentar. Kekasih dari Nami sekaligus calon penerus restoran _Baratie_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa katamu, Alis Abnormal?" Zoro tidak terima ia dipanggil _marimo_ oleh Sanji. Bisa dikatakan, mereka adalah musuh abadi. Walaupun mereka teman yang setia, tetap saja mereka sering bertengkar. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat kehebohan di seantro sekolah mereka.

"Sudah cukup, kalian berdua!"

BLETAK!

Nami menghantamkan kedua kepalan tangannya di kepala Sanji dan Zoro. Sebuah sewotan muncul di keningnya. Gadis berambut _orange_ sebahu itu sudah cukup sering menghentikan pertikaian bodoh di antara Zoro dan Sanji. Memang, Zoro dan Sanji keterlaluan. Bisa-bisanya mereka bertengkar di saat diskusi penting tentang les privat Luffyko saat ini.

"Addooowww! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Sebuah sewotan muncul di kening Zoro bersamaan dengan sebuah benjolan besar di kepalanya. Pemuda itu benar-benar kesal.

"Nami-_cwaaannn_... Pukulanmu membuatku tersadar..." Tidak seperti Zoro yang marah, Sanji justru senang. Matanya membentuk '_love-love_' dan kedua tangannya diletakkannya di pipi kanannya saking senangnya. Benar-benar seorang pemuda bodoh yang tidak bisa menolak Nami.

"Eh, sudah dulu, dong. Nah, yang penting, kau sendiri bagaimana Luffyko? Kau ingin les privat atau tidak?" tanya Vivi menengahi suasana yang semakin runyam dan pembicaraan yang sudah keluar dari topiknya. Ia menatap ke arah Luffyko yang risau.

"Aku sih, sebenarnya tidak mau. Tapi, daripada jatah makanku dipotong... Ah, aku sebal dengan _Jii-chan_!" jawab Luffyko sambil memasang mimik wajah cemberut.

Semua temannya lantas tertawa mendengar jawaban Luffyko. Apalagi, ekspresi wajah Luffyko teramat lucu. Robin hanya tertawa kecil. Tingkah Luffyko memang lucu dan polos, layaknya anak kecil. Mungkin, kepolosannya justru melebihi batas. Ia saja tidak tahu perasaan cinta, dan berbagai hal lainnya.

"Ayolah, Luffyko, jangan pikir negatifnya. Pikirkan saja, bagaimana kalau kau mendapatkan guru privat laki-laki yang tampan? Mungkin saja, lho. Asyik juga diajari oleh guru tampan," ujar Nami sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Vivi tersenyum mendengar pendapat Nami. "Benar juga. Sepertinya asyik juga punya guru privat yang tampan. Jangan ditolak, Luffyko. Kalau gurumu tampan, perkenalkan pada kami ya..."

Luffyko semakin cemberut. Tidak ada satu pun di antara temannya yang setuju dengan pendapatnya, malah berada di pihak kakeknya. Padahal, ia berharap teman-temannya mendukungnya. Eh, malah semuanya setuju dengan pendapat kakeknya. Bagaimana hatinya tidak kesal sekarang?

"Uh, bukannya mendukungku, malah mendukung kakekku," protes Luffyko dengan wajah yang lucu. Pipinya menggembung, seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Lho, kami mendukung kakekmu demi dirimu, Luffyko. Coba pikirkan. Kau les privat, nilaimu naik, kakekmu senang dan kau juga bisa masuk universitas dengan nilai bagus. Tidak ada ruginya, bukan? Apalagi, kalau gurunya tampan. Lumayan lho, bisa kau dekati," bujuk Nami sambil tersenyum. Gadis yang satu ini memang pintar membujuk Luffyko.

Luffyko berpikir sebentar. Gadis polos nan lugu itu mempertimbangkan perkataan Nami. Tak ada buruknya bila ia mencoba les dulu, bukan? Kalau tidak suka, ia bisa meminta kakeknya memecat gurunya itu.

"Betul juga. Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa deh. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa, ya, kalau aku les? Nanti aku tidak punya waktu bermain. Jangan-jangan, nanti gurunya seperti Smoker-_sensei_?"

Smoker adalah guru mata pelajaran sejarah mereka. Guru ter_killer_ di SMA _Grand Line_. Smoker juga memiliki kebiasaan buruk, yaitu merokok dengan cerutu. Biasanya, ada tiga cerutu bertengger di mulutnya. Tentu saja semua muridnya jadi sebal dengannya. Sudah membuat kelas bau rokok, pencemaran udara, ditambah lagi asapnya membuat nafas sesak.

"Tidak mungkin... Bayangkan saja yang menyenangkan. Misalnya, bayangkan guru privatmu itu orangnya baik. Jangan berpikir negatif dulu, Luffyko. Pikirkan saja hal yang positif. Itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik," saran Robin. Gadis itu memang gadis paling cerdas di sekolah. Kalau mau, ia sudah lulus dari universitas. Tapi, ia memilih masih duduk di bangku SMA karena tidak ingin kehilangan waktu bersama teman-temannya.

"Uhm! Terima kasih, Robin. Shishishishi!" Luffyko tertawa lebar.

"Tidak masalah."

* * *

><p>Luffyko melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke rumah. Ia menyusuri jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Kedua mata onyxnya memperhatikan sekeliling jalan. Pemandangan begitu biasa saja. Tidak ada yang berubah. Ada banyak orang berlalu lalang di depannya. Ada juga murid-murid yang masih memakai seragam, sama sepertinya.<p>

Namun...

Mata Luffyko sedikit membulat saat melihat ada yang aneh saat ia sudah berada di dekat rumahnya. Biasanya, area sekeliling rumahnya selalu sepi. Apalagi, rumahnya berada di kawasan elit yang jarang-jarang didatangai orang. Namun, saat ini ada beberapa mobil hitam yang berada di situ. Bahkan, mobil itu tidak bergerak dan berlalu-lalang. Beberapa pasang mata seperti mengawasi Luffyko. Luffyko tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang menatapnya.

Luffyko merasa sedikit aneh. Tapi ia berpikir, mungkin saja ada yang pindah ke sebuah rumah sekitar situ dan mobil-mobil hitam itu milik mereka. Asumsi yang paling memungkinkan saat ini. Tapi, Luffyko tak pernah mengira bahwa orang-orang itu sedang mengawasinya. Maklum, ia selalu polos dan tidak pernah berpikir terlalu jauh.

Gadis itu segera membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Tentu saja ia memegang kunci rumahnya. Kakeknya sering pergi. Entah itu untuk urusan dengan angkatan laut tempatnya bekerja dulu atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Garp memang seperti anak muda yang hobi keluar rumah. Padahal dirinya hanya pensiunan.

Dengan keras, Luffyko membuka pintu rumahnya. Pintu itu tidak akan rusak. Sebenarnya, pintu rumahnya sering sekali diganti karena kakeknya kasar bila membuka pintu. Bahkan, Garp sering meninju pintu rumahnya dengan alasan supaya terlihat keren saat masuk. Benar-benar asalan bodoh dan konyol.

"_Tadaima!_" Luffyko langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka. Namun, tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya, kakeknya memang sedang pergi. Luffyko melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah miliknya. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

Gadis itu menapakkan kakinya di lantai rumah. Ia segera berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga yang terletak di ruangan setelah ruang tamu. Tidak ada tanda kehadiran kakeknya. Luffyko bernafas lega.

"Aaah! Semoga _Jii-chan_ pulang malam! Tapi, kalau tidak salah, kemarin _Jii-chan_ bilang guru privatku datang hari ini. Apa _Jii-chan_ pergi menjemputnya, ya?" gumam Luffyko bertopang dagu.

"AH! HARUSNYA AKU MAKAN DULU!" Luffyko menepuk dahinya. Ia lupa ia belum makan. Biasanya, sepulang sekolah, ia langsung makan. Benar saja, perutnya berdendang karena lapar.

"Nghh... Berisik sekali, sih..."

"Eh?"

Luffyko terkejut. Suara bariton khas seorang pria dewasa terdengar. Bukan suara Garp, sangat berbeda. Suaranya masih seperti anak muda dan terdengar sedikit serak. Luffyko mencari asal suara itu. Suara itu datang dari sofa ruang keluarga. Dari tadi Luffyko berada di belakang sofa, jadi ia tidak melihat ada orang di sana. Sekarang, ada seorang pemuda di sana. Pemuda itu duduk selonjor di sofa sambil menggaruk-garuk rambut ravennya.

"Ng?" Pemuda itu menoleh ke arah Luffyko. Kedua mata onyx kelabunya bertubrukan dengan kedua onyx Luffyko yang membulat lebar. Pemuda itu tampak heran dengan penampakan di depannya.

"Pe-Pencuri! Kau pasti pencuri yang masuk ke rumah ini 'kan? Apa yang kau ambil? Cepat keluar!" Luffyko langsung menjerit histeris melihat pemuda tak dikenal ada di rumahnya dan berbaring di sofa. Dugaannya, pemuda itu adalah pencuri. Tidak salah lagi. Mana ada orang asing di rumahnya sementara kakeknya pergi dan ia baru saja pulang sekolah? Dugaan terkuat, orang itu pasti pencuri yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"He-Hei! Tunggu! Aku bukan pencuri!" ujar pemuda itu sambil bangkit dari sofa. Luffyko tampak sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangannya dan bersiap menghantamkannya ke arah pemuda itu.

"Jangan bohong! Mana mungkin kau bukan pencuri!" tuduh Luffyko sambil menuding pemuda itu.

"Mana ada orang yang berani mencuri di siang hari!" bantah pemuda itu. Ia berjalan dengan pelan dan menuju ke hadapan Luffyko. Pemuda itu benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Luffyko.

Luffyko memperhatikan penampilan pemuda itu. Penampilan pemuda itu sangat gahar. Memakai kemeja hitam dengan lengan kemeja yang sudah ditekuk, hanya bagian tengah saya yang dikancing, itu pun hanya dua. Ia memakai celana _jeans_ kelabu. Wajahnya lumayan tampan. Bintik-bintik hitam menghiasi pipinya. Di lengan kanannya, seperti ada tato 'E'.

Sungguh, kalau ia mengaku bukan pencuri padahal ia berpenampilan gahar seperti itu, tidak akan ada yang percaya.

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya padamu! Hiaaahhh!" Luffyko mengayunkan tangannya dan berusaha mengincar pemuda itu.

"Woaaa! Aku bukan pencuri! Kau salah paham!" ujar pemuda itu sambil berusaha menghindari pukulan Luffyko.

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya! Awas kau! Keluar dari sini atau tidak!" Luffyko kembali mengarahkan pukulannya pada pemuda itu. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa pemuda itu bukan pencuri.

"Woaaaa! Jangan!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran di ruang keluarga Monkey D. tersebut. Luffyko tampaknya tak mau menyerah untuk mengejar pemuda itu dan memukulinya. Ia yakin, pemuda itu adalah seorang pencuri yang masuk ke rumahnya dan hendak mencuri sesuatu dari rumahnya. Ia begitu yakin tentang hal itu.

Tapi, Luffyko juga lumayan heran. Pemuda itu bisa menghindar dari setiap serangannya, bahkan bisa menangkis serangannya juga. Padahal, biasanya ia selalu sukses menghajar seseorang, bahkan ia juga bisa membuat para berandalan tunduk padanya. Walaupun ia seorang gadis, ia dianugerahi fisik yang kuat. Bisa dibilang, itu turunan dari kakek dan ayahnya. Tapi bukan berarti tubuhnya tinggi besar seperti kakeknya. Tubuhnya tetap seperti seorang gadis pada umumnya.

"Hei, kau! Berhenti!" seru Luffyko. Ia tetap persisten untuk mengejar buruannya, yaitu pemuda tak dikenal yang diyakininya adalah seorang pencuri. Ia kembali melayangkan tendangan pada pemuda itu. Namun, anehnya, pemuda itu berhasil mengelak ke samping. Sepertinya, ia jago berkelahi, tapi ia tidak berani menghajar Luffyko, karena Luffyko seorang perempuan.

"Eeeehhh!" Luffyko kehilangan keseimbangan saat mencoba mengangkat satu kakinya untuk menendang pemuda itu. Tubuhnya mulai berayun ke depan. Bisa dipastikan ia akan jatuh. Pemuda di depannya sepertinya tahu bahwa ia akan jatuh. Pemuda itu menghampirinya. Namun...

BRUAAAKKK

"Adooowww!"

Luffyko tidak merasa sakit saat tubuhnya menghantam lantai. Kulitnya tidak menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin dan licin. Tapi, sepertinya menyentuh suatu benda yang hangat, tapi kokoh. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang menopang dirinya dan memisahkannya dari lantai.

Sejenak tak ada suara apa-apa...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mata Luffyko membelalak lebar saat tahu apa yang ia timpa. Yang ada di hadapan matanya sekarang ini bukan lantai. Tapi, pemuda yang dari tadi disangkanya adalah pencuri. Pemuda yang hendak ia hajar. Dan ia menimpa tepat di atas tubuh pemuda itu. Bahkan, kepalanya terletak di dada bidang pemuda berambut raven itu.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, HAH?" jerit Luffyko sambil berdiri. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda itu padanya. Pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Aku hanya menahanmu supaya tidak jatuh ke lantai! Ah, sial... Punggungku sakit," gerutu pemuda itu sambil berdiri dan memegangi punggungnya yang tadi membentur lantai. Tentu saja sakit. Ia berusaha menahan Luffyko supaya gadis itu tidak jatuh membentur lantai, tapi ia terlambat dan akhirnya, ia jatuh dengan posisi Luffyko di atasnya, serta punggungnya mencium lantai yang keras.

Luffyko mengernyitkan dahinya. Pemuda itu tadi hendak menolongnya. Berarti ia bukan orang jahat atau pencuri dong?

"_Tadaima! _A-APA-APAAN INI, LUFFYKO?" Monkey D. Garp memasuki ruang keluarga rumahnya. Ia terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Seragam sekolah Luffyko berantakan. Dan ada seorang pemuda di depan Luffyko yang pakaiannya juga sama berantakannya. Dan sangat terlihat bahwa pemuda itu baru saja bangkit dari lantai.

"_Jii-chan_!"

"Oh, Garp-_san_. Anda sudah pulang." Pemuda berbalik dan membungkuk ke arah Garp dengan sopan. Luffyko mengeryitkan dahinya melihat hal itu. Kenapa kakeknya bisa mengenal pemuda yang penampilannya seperti preman ini? Apa hubungannya?

Garp menatap ke arah Luffyko dengan pandangan tajam. "Apa yang barusan kau lakukan, Luffyko?"

"Errr... Pemuda ini mencurigakan, _Jii-chan_! Kenapa _Jii-chan_ bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Luffyko sambil menuding ke arah pemuda itu lagi. Ia masih heran, mengapa pemuda itu mengenal kakeknya.

"Maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Portgas D. Ace, Nona Luffyko. Mulai hari ini, aku tinggal di rumah ini. Dan aku bekerja di sini sebagai... guru privatmu untuk semua mata pelajaran," ujar pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri pada Luffyko. Ia tersenyum, atau tepatnya menyeringai lebar.

"HIEEEE? Ja-jadi ka-kau guru privatku?" Luffyko berteriak histeris. Ia tak percaya, pemuda berpenampilan gahar itu adalah seorang guru. Terlebih, ia adalah guru privat Luffyko dan tinggal di rumah Monkey D. Seorang pemuda dengan penampilan seperti itu adalah guru privatnya? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Garp sampai memilihkan guru privat seperti itu?

Garp mengangguk. "Benar, Luffyko. Mulai hari ini, Ace akan tinggal bersama kita. Ia akan mengajarimu setiap hari. Dari semua guru yang kucari, dialah yang terbaik. Usianya hanya terpaut tiga tahun darimu. Jadi, sekarang umurnya masih dua puluh satu tahun," jelas pria tua bertubuh tinggi besar itu.

"Eehhh?" Luffyko jelas sangat terkejut. Mana mungkin usianya hanya terpaut tiga tahun darinya? Siapa gerangan pemuda itu? Terlebih lagi, Garp sepertinya juga sampai mempercayainya. Ini sungguh hal yang aneh. Dulu saja, saat Zoro datang ke rumahnya, kakeknya mau menghajarnya karena ia memiliki tiga anting-anting di telinganya. Tapi yang satu ini? Penampilannya lebih seperti preman daripada Zoro, tapi kakeknya menjadikkannya guru privat untuknya.

Luffyko menduga, pasti ada sesuatu di balik hal ini.

"Nah, sekarang lebih baik kau makan dulu, lalu ganti pakaianmu dan mulai les. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Ace?" tanya Garp pada Ace. Memastikan pemuda itu mau mengajari cucunya dengan baik.

Ace mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, Garp-_san_. Serahkan saja hal ini padaku. Aku akan mengajari Luffyko dengan baik dan secara intensif. Saya pastikan, hasil rapor Luffyko berikutnya bisa memuaskan Anda."

Luffyko merasa heran. Guru privatnya memiliki penampilan layaknya berandalan. Tapi, bicaranya bisa begitu sopan. Bahkan, ia juga sangat sopan terhadap kakeknya. Pasti ada yang aneh di sini. Entah apa itu, tapi sepertinya, Ace sudah mengenalinya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Pemuda itu juga membiarkan dirinya menjadi dinding penghalang antara Luffyko dan lantai.

"Uh, ya sudah! Awas kalau _Jii-chan_ berani memotong jatah makanku!" ujar Luffyko.

"Kalau kau tak menurut pada Ace, tetap akan kupotong," jawab Garp dengan santai.

Luffyko langsung menunjukkan mimik wajah cemberut lagi. "Uhh! _Jii-chan_ menyebalkan!" katanya. Lalu, Luffyko pergi ke meja makan untuk makan. Tinggalah Garp dan Ace sendiri.

Garp berhedem. "Kuharap, kau bisa kupercaya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Dragon memintamu menjadi guru untuk anaknya sendiri. Apa kau juga termasuk dalam kelompoknya?" tanyanya.

Ace hanya menyeringai. "Untuk alasan yang satu itu, aku tak bisa memberitahukannya padamu, Garp_-san_. Suatu saat nanti, Anda akan tahu mengapa aku yang diminta oleh Dragon untuk menjadi guru privat Luffyko."

Jujur, memang bukan Garp yang memilih guru privat untuk Luffyko. Tapi Dragon. Garp sendiri juga heran ketika pertama kali Ace menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya. Ia mengira, pemuda itu adalah seorang berandalan yang hendak merampok rumahnya(dalam kasus ini, Garp memang benar-benar mirip Luffyko). Tapi, begitu Dragon menjelaskannya lewat surat, Garp akhirnya mengerti bahwa Ace itu guru privat yang dipilihnya.

"Hah. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia meninggalkan rumah. Walau sebulan sekali ia mengirim uang untuk keperluan Luffyko, tapi tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan kali ini mengutus seorang guru untuk les privat putrinya? Aku tak paham jalan pikirannya. Apa dia benar-benar peduli pada Luffyko?" Garp memijat keningnya.

Ace tersenyum misterius. "Sebaiknya Anda tak perlu memikirkannya, Garp-_san_. Yang perlu Anda pikirkan adalah cucu Anda. Aku akan melatihnya dengan sedikit keras."

Garp menatap ke arah Ace dengan pandangan skeptis. "Apa usiamu benar-benar dua puluh satu tahun? Apa itu tidak terlalu muda untuk lulus kuliah?"

"Percayalah, Garp-_san_. Aku sudah lulus kuliah. Kalau tidak, Dragon tidak mungkin menyuruhku."

Garp hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarkan ucapan pemuda itu. "Terserahlah. Aku hanya bisa percaya padamu dan melihat hasilnya."

* * *

><p>"Aaaaahhh!" Luffyko menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang <em>king size<em> miliknya. Mengejar dan menghajar Ace benar-benar menguras sebagian tenaganya. Walaupun ia sudah makan, tapi ia ingin istirahat setelah pulang sekolah. Apa boleh buat, tadi di sekolah juga ada pelajaran olahraga. Gadis berambut hitam itu belum mengganti seragamnya yang sudah berantakan.

Klek

Pintu kamarnya yang belum dikuncinya terbuka. Ace muncul dari sana sambil membawa setumpukan buku. Luffyko langsung duduk di ranjangnya dan melihat ke arah guru privatnya yang baru.

"Saatnya untuk kau memulai lesmu," ujar Ace sambil menapakkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Luffyko. Ia memperhatikan kamar gadis itu dengan kedua mata onyx kelabunya. Kemudian, ia melangkah menuju ke meja belajar milik Luffyko yang sangat berantakan. Ace mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Berantakan sekali. Hm... Pertama, kau ganti pakaian dulu," perintah Ace pada Luffyko.

"Eeehhh? Kenapa kau menyuruhku seperti itu!" protes Luffyko. Memang sih, tak masalah berganti pakaian. Toh, kamar mandinya juga terletak di dalam kamar, jadi ia tak perlu keluar kamar.

"Aku tak nyaman kalau kau belajar denganku dengan pakaian sekolah. Ganti pakaianmu dulu, lalu kau bereskan kamarmu," jawab Ace santai. Pemuda itu mengambil kursi di samping ranjang Luffyko. Ia meletakkannya di samping meja belajar Luffyko lalu duduk di sana dengan santai.

Luffyko cemberut. Tapi, daripada jatah makannya dipotong, akhirnya ia menyerah. Diambilnya pakaian rumahnya dan diletakkannnya di atas ranjang. Sebuah _tank top _berwarna merah dan celana _jeans_ pendek. Lalu, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya dan berganti pakaian di sana.

Selang beberapa menit, Luffyko keluar dengan pakaian rumahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa memakai _tank top_, jadi ia tidak tahu kalau itu tidak sopan. Maksudnya, tidak sopan bila ia les dengan memakai pakaian sesantai itu. Apalagi, pakaian itu membunngkus tubuhnya dengan ketat. Lekuk tubuhnya yang lumayan berbentuk itu tertera dengan jelas.

"Sudah. Sekarang apalagi?" tanya Luffyko sambil mendekati Ace.

Ace memperhatikan penampilan Luffyko dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu benar-benar menarik. Apalagi, wajahnya sangat manis dan imu. Tubuhnya juga lumayan. Tapi, Ace bukan seorang pemuda yang mesum dengan pikiran kotor seperti itu. Jadi, ia hanya menilai penampilan Luffyko.

"Bereskan kamarmu," ujar Ace.

"EEHHH? Kenapa aku harus membersihkannya?" tanya Luffyko heran. Ia bingung, sebenarnya Ace itu mau mengajarinya atau tidak.

"Kalau kamarmu tidak bersih, suasananya tidak nyaman. Ayo, rapikan dulu," ujar Ace. Ia sendiri malah duduk santai dengan satu kaki bertumpu di atas kaki lainnya. Ia tidak mencerminkan perilaku seorang guru yang baik. Mana ada guru yang duduk '_jegang_' seperti dirinya?

Luffyko akhirnya menurut lagi. Ia membersihkan kamarnya yang sangat berantakan. Meja belajarnya juga ia rapikan serapi mungkin supaya guru privatnya itu tidak protes. Ia heran, ia sebenarnya dileskan pelajaran oleh kakeknya, atau dileskan menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga yang baik?

"Nah, sudah!" Luffyko memandangi hasil pekerjaannya. Perkataan Ace ada benarnya. Sekarang, kamarnya lebih enak dipandang. Tidak ada bantal guling yang berceceran, selimut tidak rapi, dan peralatan lain yang tergeletak sembarangan. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah guru privatnya.

"_Sensei_?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"_Sensei_?" panggilnya lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang gurunya lakukan sekarang dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan yang bersandar di meja belajarnya.

Ternyata...

Ace tidur.

"_SENSEIIII_! Kok malah tidur!" panggil Luffyko dengan keras kali ini. Ia memperhatikan wajah Ace. Entah mengapa, wajahnya itu begitu tampan dan mempesona bagi Luffyko. Jantung Luffyko berdetak tak karuan saat melihat wajah Ace yang tengah tertidur itu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa senang memandangi wajah gurunya yang masih muda itu.

"..."

"Oh, aku tertidur ya?" Ace membuka kedua matanya. Ia melihat Luffyko dengan heran. Entah mengapa, sepertinya gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang besar dan bulat. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini ada seorang gadis yang memandangi dengan aneh saat ia bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hei, bisakah kau tidak memperhatikanku seperti itu?" tanya Ace pada Luffyko.

Luffyko tampak tersadar. "Oh, maaf. Habis, kau tertidur sih. Shishishishishi!"

Ace menghela nafas. "Sepertinya, narkolepsiku kambuh. Nah, ruanganmu sudah lebih rapi sekarang. Ayo, kita mulai saja."

Luffyko mengangguk. "Ya, _Sensei_."

"Panggil saja Ace-_sensei_," kata Ace.

"_Ne_? Es-_sensei_? Siapa namamu tadi? Potgas D. Es?" tanya Luffyko. Ia benar-benar sudah lupa dengan nama gurunya. Padahal, baru satu jam yang lalu Ace memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Bukan Es," jawab Ace. Dahinya berkerut heran. Ia sudah diberitahu oleh Dragon bahwa Luffyko itu sangat polos dan lugu. Tapi, ia tak menyangka gadis itu salah menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa? Eh, tuliskan saja di sini!" Luffyko menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Ace. Ace berdecak. Lalu, ia menuliskan namanya di kertas itu dengan huruf yang besar.

"Port...gas... D. A-c-e?" tanya Luffyko sambil membaca tulisan nama Ace.

"Ace."

"Eisi?"

"Bukan. Ace. Pengejaannya salah."

"Uhm... Eeshh?"

Ace menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kita harus mulai belajar mengeja namaku dengan benar. Bahasa Inggrismu benar-benar parah."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Hufffttt... Sesuai janji, aku mulai bikin di FOPI bulan Mei. Nah, ini _multichapter_ pertamaku di sini. Maaf kalau karakternya OOC, karena Meiko belum ahli mendalami karakter Ace dan Luffy, biasanya pakai Minato dan Kushina dari FNI sih...

Spesial _thanks foc _Viero D. Eclipse yang sudah membuat saya terjangkit demam D-cest. Untuk pair lainnya, Meiko pakai _pair_ yang sudah ada, karena kalau kebanyakan ganti _gender_, rasanya aneh. Jadi, di sini _pair_nya AceFemLu, SanNa, ZoRo, UssopKaya dan KohVi.

Ace: ... Hei, thor... Kok sadis banget sih, bikn pertemuanku dengan Luffyko? Masa aku dikira pencuri?

Minato: Dirimu masih lebih baik daripada diriku... Aku disangka pedofil oleh Kushina di fic lain...

Auhtor: #tendangMinato Terima saja nasibmu. Sana, balik ke fic asalmu! Yah, Ace, kau tahu kan, Luffyko itu sangat polos? Jadi kumanfaatin buat bikin humor dikit.

Jadi, kalau kalian semua suka dengan cerita ini dan berniat kalau cerita ini dilanjutkan...

_REVIEW PLEASE_!

Kim D. Meiko

Tapi ga janji apdet cepet lho, soalnya utang di FNI ada 5.


	2. About Ace

**Private Teacher**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

**Rate: T... Masa langsung M?**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Mystery, Drama, bit humor i guees? Crime **

**Pair: AceFemLu~, belom berani bikin yaoi or sho-ai, slight SanNa, ZoRo**

**Warning: OOC(maybe), typo(s), AU, gaje**

* * *

><p>AN: #grins Sebenarnya aku ngebet pingin melanjutkan yang satu ini, tapi karena hutang di FNI menumpuk, jadi agak lama updatenya. Ini author lagi kesengsem sama Ace gara-gara komik paling baru(sekaligus marah sama Akainu). Setelah melewati rintangan berat #plaaak, akhirnya author lulus! #gaadayangnanya

_Don't like don't read_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: About Ace<p>

"Gaaaahhh! Ale-_sensei_, namamu benar-benar sulit diucapkan! Jangan paksa aku!"

Luffyko mengeluh. Sudah berjam-jam ia les privat dengan Ace sebagai gurunya. Dan yang mereka pelajari hanya satu, yaitu mengeja kata dalam bahasa Inggris. Sampai sekarang, Luffyko belum bisa melafalkan nama Ace. Selalu salah, tidak sekalipun ia berhasil mengucapkan namanya dengan benar dan tepat.

"Tidak bisa. Nilai terendahmu bahasa Inggris, jadi kita harus mulai dari bahasa Inggris. Nilai _speaking _dan _rerading_mu pasti parah. Menyebut namaku dengan benar saja belum bisa. Ayo, ulangi lagi," kata Ace. Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding kamar Luffyko, mengawasi murid lesnya dengan cermat. Tumpukan buku bahasa Inggris berada di depan Luffyko. Luffyko kini harus menatap deretan huruf yang harus ia eja dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Gah! Abe?"

"Salah."

"Ake?"

"Salah. Ace, Luffyko."

"Ase?"

"Salah lagi."

"Ate?"

"Sangat salah."

"Huh, siapa sih, yang memberimu nama yang sulit dieja?" gerutu Luffyko. Gadis ini tidak tahu bahwa apa yang diucapkannya itu sangat tidak sopan. Baginya, nama guru les privatnya itu sangat sulit dieja. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan gurunya. Ia tidak bisa keluar kamar sebelum ia sukses menyebutkan nama Ace dengan benar.

"Ayahku. Jangan protes. Aku dibayar oleh kakekmu untuk mengajarimu, jadi aku tidak main-main dan serius. Ayo, ucapkan lagi dengan benar," jawab Ace.

"Gaaahhh! Kau menyebalkan, Ace-_sensei_!" protes Luffyko. Beberapa sewotan muncul di keningnya. Ia sangat kesal sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah berhasil menyebutkan nama Ace dengan benar.

"Oh, sudah benar. Baiklah, karena ini sudah pukul delapan malam, kau boleh istirahat. Tak ada PR hari ini bukan?" tanya Ace. Ia tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Luffyko. Pemuda berpenampilan gahar itu melangkah meninggalkan kamar Luffyko.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan! Guru macam apa sih, dia! Lebih menyebalkan daripada Smoker-_sensei_!" gerutu Luffyko. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke atas ranjang. Ia kelelahan akibat les, atau tepatnya belajar untuk menyebutkan nama Ace dengan benar.

Sebenarnya, jangan salahkan Luffyko karena hal itu. Ace bukan orang pertama yang mengalami nasib seperti ini. Ia selalu salah menyebutkan nama orang yang baru dikenal olehnya. Smoker contohnya. Luffyko salah menyebutkan namanya menjadi "Smogil" saat itu dan membuat Smoker marah. Dulu, salah satu kakak kelas Luffyko yang menyukai Luffyko pun harus pasrah saat Luffyko salah menyebutkan namanya. Namanya Trafalgar Law, tapi oleh Luffyko dieja menjadi "Palgar Laut".

Luffyko tidak merasa dirinya salah. Nama mereka itu sulit dieja, jadi apa salah Luffyko? Begitulah pikiran Luffyko. Ia benar-benar gadis yang sangat polos dan lugu. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Dragon, ayahnya. Tapi, mereka sama-sama keras kepala.

"Ng?" Luffyko melihat ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Matanya melotot lebar melihatnya. Ia segera beranjak berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Ah! Sudah jam delapan! Harusnya aku makan dari jam tujuh! Sialan!" Luffyko bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga sehingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Ia baru sadar kalau ia kelaparan. Dari tadi ia kesal karena harus mengeja nama Ace, jadi ia baru sadar kalau jam makannya sudah lewat.

Ia segera cepat-cepat menuju ke meja makan. Yang memasakkan makan malam adalah Dadan, pembantu di rumahnya. Sudah pasti makanannya akan menjadi dingin karena Dadan memasaknya dari tadi. Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat, dari tadi Luffyko tidak melihat Dadan.

Luffyko berlari sampai di meja makan.

"Hei, Luffyko! Jangan lari-lari!" Garp meneriaki Luffyko. Ia sudah berada di depan meja makan sekarang. Tidak ada makanan yang terhidang di depan mata Luffyko. Meja itu kosong dan bersih.

Luffyko berspekulasi. "EEEHHH? _JII-CHAN_, KAU MENGHABISKAN MAKANANKU JUGA YA?"

"BUKAN ITU, BODOH! DADAN HARI INI PULANG! HARUSNYA KAU YANG MENYIAPKAN MAKANAN!" jawab Garp. Beberapa sewotan muncul di wajahnya. Pria tua bertubuh besar itu tidak suka makan sayuran, tapi sepertinya Luffyko sering menuduhnya mengambil jatah makannya.

Luffyko tertawa. "Oh, syukurlah. Kupikir _Jii-chan_ kelaparan dan mengambil jatah makanku. Shishishishi!"

"Tentu saja _Jii-chan_ kelaparan! Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kita keluar untuk makan malam. Panggilkan gurumu! Harusnya kau yang memasak! Jangan bilang syukurlah sementara kakekmu kelaparan!"

"Ini gara-gara lesnya!"

"Sudah, cepat panggil gurumu!"

"EEEHHH? Tidak mau!"

"Luffyko, panggil atau kau mau kelaparan malam ini? Ganti pakaianmu juga!"

Luffyko bersungut-sungut mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Dasar _Jii-chan_ menyebalkan!" Dengan langkah gontai ia menaiki tangga lagi. Kemudian, ia terhenti sebentar. "Eh, kamar Ace-_sensei_ memang di mana?"

"Di depan kamarmu."

Luffyko tidak membantah perkataan kakeknya. Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan Ace juga Garp. Ia jadi terlambat makan karena mereka berdua. Coba saja kalau Garp tidak menyuruhnya les, jadinya tidak seperti ini 'kan? Kemudian, Ace memaksanya menyebutkan namanya dengan benar, jadi ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam sampai jam makannya lewat.

Hal paling penting dalam hidup Luffyko adalah makan. Waktu yang paling menyenangkan baginya adalah jam makan. Hal yang paling disukai oleh Luffyko adalah makanan.

Semuanya serba makan untuk Luffyko.

"Ace-_sensei_! _Jii-san_ memanggilmu!" Tanpa basa-basi Luffyko membuka pintu kamar yang diyakininya adalah kamar Ace, sebab letaknya di seberang kamar Luffyko. Pintu itu tak terkunci, jadi Luffyko mudah membuka pintunya. Kedua onyx Luffyko membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di kamar Ace.

Ace baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya. Rambut ravennya masih basah dan menjuntai ke bawah. Tetesan air masih membasahi tubuh atletisnya. Di lengan kirinya terukir tato yang terdiri dari empat huruf, ASCE dengan huruf S yang disilang.

Sebagai tambahan, otot-ototnya terbentuk sangat sempurna di tubuhnya yang ramping. Bahu dan dadanya bidang, masih basah karena Ace baru saja mandi. Dan yang paling membuat Luffyko terkejut adalah otot perutnya yang menonjol membentuk _six pack_ yang terbentuk dengan sangat sempurna. Tetes-tetes air juga masih tersisa di lekukan _six packnya_, membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi.

"Hi... KYAAAA!" Luffyko buru-buru menutup pintu kamar Ace. Wajahnya menjadi merah. Bukan hanya pipinya, tapi seluruh wajahnya menjadi merah. Keringat mulai menetes di keningnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan tempo yang lebih dari biasanya. Memang, baru kali ini Luffyko melihat seorang pemuda _topless_ seperti itu. Kalau Zoro, Sanji dan temannya yang lain, ia sudah pernah melihat saat berenang. Tapi, Ace terkesan sangat seksi dan _hot_, mungkin karena penampilan Ace gahar.

Luffyko akhirnya memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kalau ia bertemu lagi dengan Ace, ia pasti tidak akan bisa berkata apa pun pada guru privatnya itu. Reaksi Luffyko tidak berlebihan. Ia terlalu polos, jadi ia tak pernah melihat tubuh _topless_ seorang lelaki. Mungkin, kalau temannya yang melihat penampilan Ace, mereka akan jatuh pingsan dengan darah mengucur dari hidung mereka.

Tapi, Luffyko sendiri merasa aneh. Baru kali ini jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti itu. Baru kali ini wajahnya memerah hanya karena melihat seorang laki-laki. Padahal, dari tadi ia merasa kesal pada Ace, tapi entah mengapa rasa kesal itu hilang.

"Jangan-jangan... Ace-_sensei_ menularkan penyakit jantung?" Konklusi itu muncul di otak Luffyko. Bisa saja 'kan? Mendadak, detak jantungnya menjadi cepat, padahal biasanya tak pernah seperti itu.

"Luffyko, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"HWAAAA!" Luffyko terkejut mendengar suara Ace dari luar. Jantungnya serasa akan lepas dari tempatnya. "E-Eh, _Jii-san _memanggilmu!"

Setelah itu, Luffyko hanya mendengarkan suara tapak kaki yang menuruni tangga. Ia bernapas lega. Setidaknya, ia tak harus bertatap mata dengan guru les privatnya itu. Anehnya, Ace tidak terkesan marah walau Luffyko sudah melihatnya dalam keadaan _topless_. Luffyko tidak memusingkan hal itu, ia sendiri terlalu polos untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Luffyko, kakekmu menyuruhmu turun, katanya mau makan di _Baratie_."

Lagi-lagi, suara Ace mengejutkan Luffyko.

"E-Eh, tidak usah! Aku tidak ikut! Bilang pada _Jii-san_, bawakan salad buatan Sanji untukku!" kata Luffyko.

Setelah itu, tidak ada kata-kata lagi dari Ace. Luffyko menarik napas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa tenang sendiri di rumah. Kemudian, ia sepertinya teringat sesuatu. "EEEHH? AKU LUPA PESAN SALADNYA PAKAI SAUS _THOUSAND ISLAND_!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Bagaimana, Ace? Apa pekerjaanmu lancar?<em>"

"Kurang lancar."

Ace sudah berada di rumah keluarga Monkey D. setelah makan malam di _Baratie_, diajak oleh Garp. Ia berada di kamarnya, yang dulunya kamar Dragon. Sepertinya, Garp tidak punya kamar lain di rumahnya, jadi ia menyuruh Ace tidur di kamar putranya. Kamar itu punya fasilitas yang lengkap, termasuk kamar mandi di dalam kamar.

Ponsel Ace diletakkan oleh empunya di telinganya. Ia sedang bertelepon dengan salah satu temannya, sepertinya. Ia memakai kemeja hitam dan celana hitam, tapi kali ini semua kancingnya dikancingkan. Entah untuk apa, kemungkinan untuk merahasiakan jati dirinya.

"_Apa maksudmu kurang lancar? Kau memang kurang berbakat dalam hal ini... Hahahahaha!_" Tawa dari lawan bicara Ace terdengar. Suara seorang laki-laki, paling tidak seumuran dengan Ace.

"Diamlah, Marco! Kau tidak tahu putri Dragon-_san_ itu seperti apa! Ia salah menyebutkan namaku berkali-kali," jawab Ace dengan sewotan besar di keningnya. Sepertinya ia jengkel karena ditertawakan.

"_Wah, kabar yang menarik. Kalau Dragon-san mendengarnya, pasti akan menjadi hal yang menarik,"_ kata lawan bicara Ace yang bernama Marco. Entah itu namanya yang sesungguhnya atau tidak. Tentu saja ia rekan Ace, kalau tidak, Ace tidak akan bicara sesantai ini.

"Ah, sudahlah. Paling tidak, aku akan mengawasinya terus. Mereka masih belum tahu identitasku."

"_Itu keharusanmu kalau kau tidak mau keadaan menjadi semakin bahaya. Hiken, sekarang mereka mulai bergerak._"

Mendadak raut wajah Ace berubah menjadi serius. "Ya. Jadi, apa saja informasinya, _Fushicho_?"

Sesaat, Ace mendengarkan dengan baik penjelasan lawan bicaranya. Ia mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Omong-omong, ganti nama identitasmu saja, _Fushicho_ itu seperti nama perempuan."

"_Enak saja kau Ace! Nama itu tidak dipilih asal-asalan!_"

"Tapi tetap saja terdengar seperti nama wanita. Bagaimana kalau diganti menjadi _Banana's skin? _Rambutmu itu seperti kulit pisang."

"_Sudah cukup bercandanya. Kalau ada info lagi, akan kuberi kabar. Jangan lupa tentang tugasmu yang sesungguhnya,_" jawab lawan bicara Ace yang terdengar kesal karena ejekan Ace.

"Aku tahu. Hapus nama Monkey D. Luffyko, bukan?" Ace menyeringai sinis. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah _file_ dari dalam kopornya. Sejak tiba di kediaman Monkey D., ia belum membereskan pakaian dan _file-file_nya.

"_Ungkapan itu terlalu kejam. Tapi yah, memang benar. Kau harus bisa menghapusnya, Ace," _balas Marco dalam telepon.

"Tentu saja akan kuhapus. Sampaikan salamku pada yang lainnya. Bilang pada orang tak berguna itu jangan khawatirkan aku," kata Ace sambil melihat _file_ yang ia ambil dari kopornya tadi.

"_Baiklah_..."

Ace menutup ponselnya. Ia mengamati _file_ yang berada di tangannya dengan cermat. Senyuman sinis masih menghias wajah tampannya. "Target: Monkey D. Luffyko. Umur delapan belas tahun. Siswi di SMA _Grand Line_ kelas 12. Penggemar sayuran. Sepertinya punya banyak teman baik. Tugas: Menghapus nama Monkey D. Luffyko."

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana guru les privatmu, Luffyko?"<p>

Pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Nami ketika Luffyko masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Teman-teman Luffyko yang lain juga ikut berkerumun di sekitar Luffyko. Mereka tentu penasaran dengan guru les privat Luffyko yang baru. Hanya Zoro saja yang duduk tenang di bangkunya karena tidak tertarik. Kebetulan, bangku Zoro di belakang bangku Luffyko dan Nami.

"Aku tahu siapa dia, Nami-_cwaaaannnn_! Namanya Ace bukan, Luffyko-_cwaaannn_?" tanya Sanji yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berputar-putar dan mendekati Nami. Pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah juru masak utama di restoran _Baratie_ yang semalam didatangi oleh Garp dan Ace, jadi ia tahu.

"Ace? Berarti laki-laki?" tanya Vivi dengan antusiasme yang tinggi.

Luffyko hanya mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi dia menyebalkan! Kemarin aku dipaksa belajar selama enam jam hanya untuk menyebutkan namanya dengan benar!" jawab Luffyko ketus.

"Memangnya siapa namanya?" tanya Nami.

"Eh... Zorgos D. Ace... Eh, Poros D. Ace... Ah, aku lupa namanya! Shishishishishi! Kurasa dia orang yang menyebalkan dan aneh," kata Luffyko sambil bertopang dagu. Semuanya langsung melihat ke arah Luffyko dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya, kecuali Zoro yang sedang asyik minum.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Nami.

"Dia punya penyakit jantung, _Ne_! Kemarin aku melihatnya baru keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk, kemudian jantungku langsung berpacu cepat. Kenapa ya? Apa dia menularkan penyakit jantung, _Ne_?" Dengan lugunya, Luffyko menceritakan pengalamannya semalam pada teman-temannya.

BRUUSSSSHHHHH!

"Ohok-ohok!"

"Hegh..."

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"_Ne_? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Luffyko dengan polosnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa temannya terbatuk-batuk seperti itu. Wajah teman perempuannya langsung memerah, kecuali Robin yang hanya menunjukkan raut wajah yang terkejut.

Yang paling menghebohkan adalah Zoro dan Sanji. Air yang diminum Zoro menyembur dan langsung menghujani rambut pirang Sanji sampai pemuda itu kebasahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _MARIMO_?" teriak Sanji tak terima. Sewotan besar menghias keningnya. Dicengkramnya kerah seragam Zoro. Wajahnya benar-benar horor saat ini. Padahal, wajah Zoro sendiri menunjukkan keterkejutan akibat perkataan polos Luffyko.

"Aku tak sengaja! Hei, lepaskan kerah bajuku, Alis Aneh!"

"Apa katamu? Hei! Alis ini adalah anugerah Tuhan! Tiada alis yang sama dengan alis ini, _Marimo_!"

"DIAM!" Sekali lagi, Nami terpaksa memukul kepala keduanya. Sanji dan Zoro benar-benar jago merusak suasana. Wajar saja, mereka adalah rival abadi. Tiada hari tanpa pertengkaran dari mereka. Anehnya, walau mereka seperti itu, guru-guru di SMA _Grand Line_ tetap memasukkan mereka di kelas yang sama.

"Ah, kenapa kalian begitu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Luffyko. Ia tak tahu bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan itu begitu vulgar dan mengejutkan semua temannya.

Tidak akan ada yang pernah menyangka bahwa Luffyko yang begitu polos pernah melihat seorang lelaki yang baru selesai mandi.

"A-ah, berapa umur guru privatmu, Luffyko?" Vivi mengalihkan topik supaya tidak ada kejadian sembur—menyembur air dan batuk-batuk lagi. Gadis berambut biru muda itu juga mengerti bagaimana kepolosan Luffyko.

"Ehm... Dua puluh dua tahun kalau tidak salah. Memangnya kenapa?" Luffyko heran dengan tingkah teman-temannya. Ia mengira tak ada yang salah dengan perkataannya, tapi mengapa teman-temannya mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"Ma-masih muda seperti itu? Ah, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana wajahnya," ujar Nami, tentu saja untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Gadis berambut orange itu masih sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Ah, yang pasti, aku pasti lebih tampan darinya," dusta Ussop. Tapi, tentu saja tak akan ada yang percaya pada perkataannya. Mereka mengabaikan perkataan Ussop. Padahal, Ussop sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan Ace, tapi sudah seenaknya mengklaim bahwa dirinya jauh lebih tampan daripada Ace, siapa pun tidak akan percaya.

"Heh, aku sudah lihat sendiri orangnya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan karena memakai kacamata hitam, tapi ia jelas lebih tampan darimu, Ussop," kata Sanji. Ia mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan sampai berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar tidak sudi wajahnya masih berbekas air yang disiram dari mulut Zoro.

"_Ne_, daripada itu, apa penyakit jantung itu bisa menular?" tanya Luffyko penasaran dengan apa yang ia rasakan kemarin. Ia belum pernah merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang bila melihat seorang lelaki, maka ia curiga Ace memiliki penyakit jantung dan menularkannya. Luffyko memang sangat lugu sampai tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan.

"Itu reaksi yang wajar, Luffyko. Kalau kau melihat seorang lelaki dalam keadaan seperti itu, jantungmu berdetak kencang karena kau kaget. Itu wajar saja, Luffyko, itu bukan penyakit jantung. Penyakit jantung tidak bisa menular. Kau baru pertama kali mengalaminya?" tanya Robin. Ia meletakkan buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan mendekati Luffyko.

"_Ne_? Wah, kalau begitu aku bisa lega! Kupikir aku bakal mati karena penyakit jantung." Luffyko bernapas lega. Setidaknya, ia tidak sakit jantung. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa aneh tentang hal itu.

"Tapi... bukankah itu gejala jatuh cinta, Robin?" tanya Nami. Ia sudah sering melihat kekasihnya bertelanjang dada, jadi reaksinya tak seheboh Luffyko. Dalam hal ini, ia sering melihat Sanji dalam keadaan _topless_ saat berenang. Reaksinya juga terbilang biasa daripada Luffyko.

"Mungkin saja. Kalau guru privat Luffyko itu tampan dan membuat Luffyko tertarik, kondisi itu mungkin saja terjadi. Sepertinya kita harus senang bila Luffyko benar-benar jatuh cinta." Robin mengulas senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Gadis berambut hitam legam itu memang paling dewasa daripada teman-temannya.

"Wah, benar juga! Dari antara kita, hanya Luffyko yang tak punya kekasih," kata Vivi. Sebuah senyuman riang terlukis di wajahnya.

"_Ne_! Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padanya! Lagipula, aku tidak tahu artinya itu!" bantah Luffyko. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan menunjukkan raut cemberut yang sebenarnya tampak imut bagi orang lain. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya. Ia tidak pernah mencintai seorang lelaki sebelumnya.

"Jatuh cinta itu... Kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat berdekatan dengan lawan jenismu. Misalnya, jantungmu berdetak lebih kencang, kau merasa nyaman bersamanya. Kau juga suka dengan sifatnya, yah, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri. Misalnya, aku suka Sanji karena dia _gentleman_ dan baik," terang Nami. Ia menatap ke arah kekasihnya dan memberinya sebuah kediapan. Mereka berdua adalah pasangan kekasih yang paling terkenal di SMA _Grand Line_.

"Oh, begitu ya! Eh, tunggu... kalau suka pada beberapa orang sekaligus bagaimana? Sanji suka pada semua wanita 'kan?" tanya Luffyko dengan lugunya.

"Itu lain, Luffyko. Itu penyakit bawaan Sanji," jawab Zoro sambil tersenyum meledek pada Sanji.

"Grrrhhh! Tapi satu-satunya cintaku tetap Nami-_cwaaannn_!"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot, Luffyko. Nanti kau akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Misalnya, kau ingin selalu berada di dekatnya, atau ingin melindunginya," tambah Robin.

"Shishishi! Begitu ya, terima kasih, Robin!" Luffyko tertawa. Rasanya, ia mendapat pencerahan tentang 'penyakit'nya.

Ia tak tahu seberapa besar bahayanya jatuh cinta pada seorang Portgas D. Ace.

* * *

><p>"Eeehh? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian semua ikut denganku, <em>Ne<em>?" protes Luffyko saat teman-temannya ikut pulang ke rumahnya dengan naik kereta yang sama dengan Luffyko. Biasanya Luffyko memang naik kereta supaya bisa sampai ke rumahnya lebih cepat.

Nami tersenyum penuh arti. "Kami ingin lihat guru privatmu."

"Gaaahh! Memangnya kenapa? _Jii-san_ akan marah padaku! Katanya aku tak boleh main-main!" kata Luffyko lagi. Ia sendiri sebenarnya ingin ikut bermain dan berkumpul bersama temannya, tapi kakeknya tidak mengijinkannya selama ia les privat. Apalagi, Ace juga tegas, jadi sulit untuk punya waktu luang. Selain itu, Luffyko salah pengertian terhadap perkataan teman-temannya.

"Kami tidak akan menganggumu kok, hanya ingin tahu seperti apa gurumu," ujar Vivi. Sebenarnya, hanya Vivi dan Nami yang ingin melihat, yang lain diseret paksa oleh mereka berdua. Akibatnya, satu gerbong hampir penuh dengan teman-teman Luffyko. Mereka sendiri terpaksa berdiri karena kereta memang penuh.

"Oh, begitu ya. Shishishi! Boleh!"

Selama berada di kereta mereka semua bercanda tawa dengan riangnya. Termasuk menertawakan pertengkaran Zoro dan Sanji karena masalah sepele. Robin hanya membaca buku dan terkadang ikut tersenyum. Ussop sibuk bercerita pada kekasihnya, Kaya, seorang gadis manis yang sering sakit-sakitan.

Tanpa Luffyko sadari, ada seorang pria hidung belang yang menatapnya penuh nafsu. Luffyko memang gadis yang agak tomboy, tapi perawakannya langsing dan lekukannya berbentuk. Ukuran tubuhnya pun bisa membuat laki-laki meneteskan air liur. Apalagi, seragam sekolahnya agak ketat dan roknya pendek.

Tangan laki-laki itu maju dan hendak masuk ke dalam rok Luffyko. Di dalam kereta, jarang ada orang yang bisa melihat tindakan pelecehan seksual seperti itu. Namanya adalah Bellamy, orang yang suka membuat tindakan pelecehan seksual dalam kereta yang sempit dan sesak.

Namun...

GREP!

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya..." Ancaman itu berasal dari orang yang mencengkram tangan Bellamy dengan kuat. Portgas D. Ace berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya tak terlalu kentara karena ia memakai topi koboi berwarna orange dan kacamata hitam. Kemejanya pun terkancing seluruhnya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sanji.

"AARRRGGHHH!" teriak Bellamy karena tangan Ace begitu kuat mencengkram tangannya.

Luffyko menoleh ke belakang mendengar teriakan itu. Semua orang di gerbong itu pun menoleh ke asal suara teriakan itu. Nami, Robin dan Vivi tampak terkejut melihat tangan Bellamy yang sepertinya ingin menyusup ke balik rok Luffyko. Luffyko sendiri malah tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tapi, ia bisa mengenali bintik-bintik hitam di wajah Ace.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah! Lepaskan tanganku!" kata Bellamy dengan kasar sembari mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Kalau kulepas, kau ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya. Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu... akan kupatahkan tanganmu," ancam Ace dengan nada yang serius. Ia tak main-main dengan ancamannya. Genggaman tangannya makin menguat.

Bellamy mengernyit kesakitan. Tangannya terasa panas dan tulangnya seperti akan meleleh. Ace tak main-main, pergelangan tangannya bisa patah kalau begini. Hanya cengkraman ringan seperti ini saja ia sudah merasa kesakitan, apalagi kalau Ace mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Sudah pasti ia akan berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Cih! Baiklah, aku tak akan menyentuhnya!"

"Dan jangan ulangi perbuatanmu."

Akhirnya, Bellamy menyerah karena kereta sudah sampai di stasiun. Orang-orang berdesakan keluar, beberapa membicarakan Bellamy yang tertangkap basah hendak melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual.

"Luffyko! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nami begitu mereka sudah menjejakan kaki di stasiun. Teman-teman Luffyko langsung mengerumuni Luffyko. Mereka semua merasa lega karena Luffyko tidak jadi korban pelecehan seksual.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Luffyko heran. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Mengapa teman-temannya cemas padanya, mengapa lelaki yang di belakangnya dicengkram tangannya oleh Ace. Ia tak tahu ia hampir saja menjadi korban pelecehan seksual yang akhir-akhir ini marak terjadi di dalam kereta.

"Kau hampir menjadi korban pelecehan seksual, Luffyko. Maksudnya, bagian terlarang tubuhmu harmpir saja disentuh paksa oleh orang lain," jelas Robin. Ia tahu Luffyko tidak mengerti mengenai pelecehan seksual. Wajar saja karena Luffyko polos dan lugu.

"Tadi kami juga kaget. Syukurlah tadi ada orang yang menolongmu. Eh, mana orang itu?" Vivi mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari orang yang tadi dilihatnya di dalam kereta. Kemudian, ia melihat orang itu mendekat mereka semua, padahal ia tak memanggilnya.

Begitu Ace datang mendekat, semua teman-teman Luffyko mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Ace. Mereka tahu bahwa pria itulah yang tadi menghentikan tindakan Bellamy. Hanya Sanji yang tahu bahwa dia adalah guru privat Luffyko.

"Ace-_sensei_ kenapa di sini?" tanya Luffyko begitu melihat guru privatnya berada di situ.

"EEEHHHH?"

Semua teman Luffyko bagai diserang penyakit jantung begitu tahu pemuda di depan mereka adalah guru privat Luffyko. Apalagi, setelah dilihat dari dekat, wajahnya sangat tampan. Hanya Sanji saja yang reaksinya biasa saja. Robin juga hanya menampakkan mimik wajah terkejut, tidak seperti semua temannya yang sampai ber-_jawdropped_.

"Aku mengikutimu, siapa tahu kau kabur dari lesmu. Nah, sekarnag ayo pulang dan mulai les. Permisi," ujar Ace sambil menarik Luffyko pergi dengan paksa, tanpa menyapa satu pun teman Luffyko.

"Eehhh? Tunggu dulu... Katanya teman-temanku mau berkenalan denganmu, _Sensei_," cegah Luffyko.

Ace mengernyitkan dahinya. "Baiklah, namaku Portgas D. Ace, dan aku adalah guru privat Luffyko. Sekian. Nah, ayo pergi, Luffyko," kata Ace depat sambil menyeret sang murid tanpa belas kasihan.

"Ace-_senseiiiiii_! Jangan seret akuuu!" Luffyko hanya bisa pasrah sementara Ace menyeretnya. Ia benar-benar dibuat heran dengan tindakan Ace yang sangat aneh. Bisa-bisanya Ace menyeretnya, menarik kerah pakaian belakangnya dan menariknya keluar dari stasiun. Benar-benar guru yang sangat kejam. Luffyko sampai membuat raut wajah cemberut yang sangat imut.l

Semua teman Luffyko _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Benar-benar guru yang kejam."

* * *

><p>"Cepat makan, ganti bajumu dan kita akan segera mulai les," kata Ace sambil begitu ia dan sang murid berada di rumah. Luffyko masih cemberut karena kesal diseret-seret pergi ketika ia sedang bersama teman-temannya. Memang sih, seharusnya Luffyko segera pulang, tapi ia benar-benar kesal.<p>

"Iya-iya. Dasar _Sensei_ cerewet!" Luffyko menjulurkan lidahnya. Dengan langkah yang berbunyi keras ia segera naik ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Tak lama, setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan _tank top_ dan celana pendek, ia segera ke meja makan dan makan hidangan yang sudah disediakan oleh Dadann. Kebetulan, Garp sedang pergi entah ke mana, sehingga Luffyko makan sendirian. Ace? Dia pergi ke kamarnya.

Seusai makan, Luffyko kembali naik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tercengang melihat pemandangan kamarnya.

Guru privatnya sedang tidur di atas ranjangnya.

Benar-benar tidak sopan.

"EEEHHHH?"

Luffyko sangat terkejut melihat pemandangan di kamarnya. Bisa-bisanya Ace tidur di ranjangnya tanpa ijin. Padahal, Ace itu laki-laki! Dan kamarnya adalah kamar perempuan! Apalagi, Ace tidur di sana dengan santainya.

"Ih, benar-benar guru yang tidak sopan!" Luffyko merangkak naik ke atas ranjangnya dengan tujuan membangunkan gurunya. Semoga saja kebiasaan buruknya tidur seenaknya tidak kambuh karena ia justru harus membangunkan gurunya yang mengidap narkolepsi.

"ACE-_SENSEIII!_ BANGUN!" teriak Luffyko di telinga Ace.

"GROOOKKK... GROOOKKK..." Bukannya bangun, Ace malah tidur semakin pulas, padahal tempat yang ia tiduri bukan tempat tidurnya, tapi tempat tidur muridnya. Seandainya Garp melihat hal ini, Ace pasti akan menderita luka parah karena tinju Garp.

"_Ne_, apa kusiram air saja ya?" tanya Luffyko saking frustasinya menghadapi guru privatnya yang sangat aneh ini.

Perhatian Luffyko tertuju pada wajah Ace. Ia baru pertama memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Guru privatnya itu sangat tampan walau sedang tertidur. Rahangnya kuat, bukti ia orang yang tegas. Bintik-bintik hitam di pipinya justru menambahkan kesan tampan. Untaian rambut ravennya berantakan, tapi justru membuatnya semakin tampan dan menarik.

"Ng? Hei, ada apa?" tanya Ace heran. Ia menguap. Ia tak sengaja tertidur. Tapi, pemandangan di depannya kali ini sangat aneh. Luffyko, murid privatnya menatapnya dengan bola mata obsidian berkilat yang bulat. Gadis yang memiliki bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya itu seperti terhipnotis. Tapi, mau tak mau, Ace harus mengakui kalau wajah Luffyko sangat imut.

Luffyko malah tidak menjawab, seperti sedang bengong dan tak memikirkan apa-apa. Ace menepuk keningnya. 'Ah, sial. Ini salahku karena kemarin keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk, kali ini malah tidur di kamarnya...'

"Eh? Ace-_sensei_ sudah bangun. Jangan-jangan, Ace-_sensei_ tidur di sini karena suka dengan kamarku?" tanya Luffyko curiga. Tidak salah lagi, Ace pasti menyukai kamarnya, kalau tidak itu alasannya, mengapa ia tidur di kamarnya?

Ia sangat yakin tentang pendapatnya.

"Haa? Memangnya akuperempuan? Sudahlah, ayo mulai les. Hari ini kita mulai dengan pelajaran matematika," kata Ace sambil beranjak berdiri dan pergi ke samping meja belajar Luffyko. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku soal yang tebal dan meletakkannya di meja belajar Luffyko. Luffyko mendekatinya karena sangat heran. Ia tak tahu ia harus berbuat apa dengan buku tebal itu.

"Duduk," perintah Ace. Luffyko maju dan duduk di kursi di depan meja belajarnya. Mata Luffyko melotot melihat buku di depannya. Buku soal yang tebal dan berisi lebih dari 1.000 soal matematika.

"Nah, di sini ada seribu lima ratus soal matematika. Kerjakan sampai seratus soal dalam waktu dua jam! Kau harus menyelesaikannya tepat waktu! Kalau kau tidak mengerti, tanyakan padaku!" kata Ace dengan tegas sambil menggebrak meja belajar Luffyko.

"HIEEE?ACE-_SENSEI_ KEJAM!"

"Tidak ada bantahan, ayo kerjakan! Selain nilai bahasa Inggrismu, nilaimu yang satu ini juga sangat parah! Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku dibayar untuk mengajarimu, aku tidak mau melakukannya setengah-setengah," balas Ace. Ia pun duduk di kursi sebelah meja belajar Luffyko. "Nah, ayo kerjakan!"

Beberapa menit berlalu. Luffyko frustasi karena tidak mengerjakan satu soal pun. Bibirnya maju ke depan. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal sama sekali.

Konklusi dari kondisi ini hanya satu, yaitu Luffyko tidak menguasai pelajaran matematika.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, belum ada satu soal pun yang dijawab oleh Luffyko. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang bilangan-bilangan dan rumus-rumus yang terbentang di depan matanya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Ia sendiri sebenarnya pernah diajarkan mengenai rumus-rumus matematikan, tapi namanya juga Luffyko, hampir sepanjang pelajaran ia tertidur dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya sama sekali.

"Sudah berapa soal yang kau selesaikan?" tanya Ace, yang tadi lagi-lagi tertidur.

"Waaa! Jangan lihat!" kata Luffyko begitu Ace melirik pada lembaran pertama buku soalnya. Ace mengernyit heran melihat Luffyko menutupi halaman yang tengah terbuka itu dengan tangannya.

"Hei, kenapa? Biarkan aku melihat apa jawabanmu." Ace menarik tangan Luffyko dan berusaha melihat jawaban gadis itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Ace melihat tidak ada satu pun dari soal itu yang sudah terjawab. Beberapa sewotan langsung terlihat di wajahnya. Sewotan itu terbentuk saking jengkelnya.

"Hei! Kau ini bagaimana sih, tidak ada satu pun yang terjawab! Kau ini di sekolah belajar apa?" tanya Ace. Ia sudah diberitahu kalau Luffyko itu gadis yang sangat polos, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kepolosan Luffyko sudah separah ini. Bukan bermaksud mengatakan Luffyko bodoh, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu polos sampai terkesan bodoh.

"Shishishi... Biasanya aku tidur, jadi tidak mendengarkan guru! Habis mereka membosankan sih!" jawab Luffyko sambil tertawa kecil.

Kepala Ace sampai terbentur di meja saat mendengarnya. Pekerjaan ini lebih sulit dari yang ia duga. Tapi, ia tak boleh menyerah sebelum sampai ke tahap akhir. Pekerjaan utamanya harus menjadi kepentingan utama. Maka, kalau ia sampai gagal menjadi guru privat yang baik untuk Luffyko, ia tidak akan bisa menjalankan pekerjaan utamanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu dari awal. Semoga saja kau tidak bosan."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry updatenya lama! Meiko sibuk di FNI(alias ngebet nyelesaiin satu cerita yang hampir tamat). Yah... maaf kalau masih jelek sama OOC, Meiko belum lama ada di fandom ini, apalagi sifatnya Ace itu sulit dibuat, karena beda jauh dengan Minato dari Naruto. Untuk membuatnya, Meiko harus mendalami perannya Kim Nam Gil yang kebetulan imejnya sama kayak Ace. Kalau Luffyko, agak mudah karena sifatnya Author ya hampir mirip, polosnya... Dulu saking polosnya sampai gampang ditipu #plaak #gaadayangtanya

Tentang pairnya, sebenarnya ini dari AcexLuffy, tapi Meiko sulit bikin _shounen-ai_, jadi terpaksa tetap harus _straight_. Pair ini berada di urutan nomor dua dari pair favorit Meiko. Sayang, akhirnya, cowonya selalu ngenes...

Mengenai genre misteri, ini bukan pertama kalinya Meiko buat. Dari fic multichapter pertama, genre ini selalu menempel. Anggap saja ciri khasnya Meiko. Apalagi, kalau sudah menyangkut tipu menipu, hati-hati sama Meiko. Kalau tidak mau ditipu, harus menipu! Jangan dipakai di kehidupan kecuali sedang bermain catur. #plaak

Soal yang Bellamy... Heheheheh... Sebenarnya Meiko tidak bermaksud mem-_bashing_.. Tapi dilihat dari tampangnya kok kayaknya pas banget dijadiin tokoh kayak gitu? Ya udah, Meiko pilih Bellamy, kayaknya dia tipe orang kurang ajar gitu sih. Jadi bukan bermaksud _bashing_ ya.

Untuk review, yang login lewat PM, yang unlogin... Kayaknya yang unlogin bisa di-PM karena author tahu akunnya.

Oke, kalau mau lanjut...

_Review pleaseee!_

Kim D. Meiko


	3. Hiken

**Private Teacher**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**

**Rate: T... Masa langsung M?**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Mystery, Drama, bit humor i guess? Crime **

**Pair: AceFemLu, slight ZoRo, SanNa,**

**Warning: typo(s), AU, gaje**

* * *

><p>AN: MAAF UPDATENYA LAMA BANGEET! #dirajam

Oke, tanpa banyak bicara, silahkan menikmati fic ini.

_Don't like don't read!_

_Enjoy it, guys!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: <em>Hiken<em>

"Mengerti?" tanya Ace setelah ia usai menerangkan rumus-rumus matematika yang membuat kepala Luffyko pusing bukan main.

Luffyko mengangguk. Sekarang, entah mengapa, ia paham dengan pelajaran matematika yang diajarkan oleh Ace. Entah mengapa, pemuda itu dengan mudahnya menerangkan pelajaran yang sulit bagi Luffyko. Dan lagi, ia menerangkan dengan cara yang membuat Luffyko dapat mengerti.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kerjakan lagi. Setelah pelajaran matematika selesai, kita lanjutkan dengan pelajaran IPA," sahut Ace sambil menyeringai. Kedua onyxnya menatap ke dalam onyx milik Luffyko dengan pandangan aneh, tak biasa digunakannya, bahkan terkesan jahil.

"_Ne_! Lalu kapan istirahatnya?" protes Luffyko. Padahal, ia sudah hampir dua jam belajar matematika, dan ia sudah merasa lelah.

Ace menggeleng. "Setelah semua pelajaran hari ini selesai. Aku dibayar untuk mengajarimu, bukan untuk membiarkanmu beristirahat. Nah,

kau tak mau kena hukuman dariku, kerjakan dengan baik!"

"Eeh? Curang! Kau sendiri tidak bekerja, hanya memperhatikanku mengerjakan tugas!" protes Luffyko lagi. Kedua onyxnya membulat. Wajahnya yang sangat imut membentuk rupa cemberut, dan tentunya, terlihat sangat imut.

Ace mendesah pelan melihat wajah Luffyko. Baginya, wajah Luffyko sangat imut dan polos. Sangat berbeda dari Dragon, ayah Luffyko yang memiliki seringai yang mengerikan. Putrinya sangat imut dan manis. Tapi juga keras kepala, seperti keturunan Monkey D. yang lainnya.

"Kau tidak tahu pekerjaanku juga banyak! Jangan kira kau saja yang mempunyai banyak pekerjaan, hah!"

"_Ne_! Tapi kulihat kau lebih banyak tidur daripada bekerja! Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bekerja!"

"Aku selalu bekerja pada malam hari!"

Beberapa sewotan tampak di wajah tampan Ace. Ia tak menyangka, mengurus 'monyet' kecil seperti Luffyko akhirnya membakar emosinya juga. Luffyko memang gadis keras kepala yang polos. Dan itu membuat banyak orang kesulitan, terlebih lagi Luffyko juga tipe gadis yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Tapi, kenyataannya, Ace memang lebih sering bekerja pada malam hari. Tentu saja ia memang bukan orang biasa.

_Trrrrttt… Trrrttt…_

Ponsel milik Ace berbunyi. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu merogoh ponsel dari kantung celananya. Ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya di layar ponselnya. Lalu, ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Halo? … Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tidak masalah, akan segera kuatasi. Jangan khawatir, kau tahu kemampuanku, bukan? Oh ya, siapkan lagi satu unit, segera." Ace bersuara pelan saat menelepon. Luffyko menatap heran pada guru privatnya yang sepertinya mendadak berubah menjadi lebih misterius.

Ace menutup teleponnya. "Nah, sekarang, kerjakan lagi soal yang kuberikan. Kalau kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan benar dan baik, kau kuberi waktu istirahat."

"Shishishishi! Baiklah!"

* * *

><p>Malam hari… Di depan kediaman Monkey D.<p>

Segereombolan pria berpakaian serba hitam saling berhadapan di depan kediaman Monkey D. Tengah malah, tiada seorang terbangun dan melihat kedua gerombolan ini. Dan mereka bukanlah teman. Terlihat jelas bahwa mereka saling bermusuhan. Pandangan mereka sama-sama tajam dan menusuk.

"Jadi… ini gerombolan yang mengincar Monkey D. Luffyko, eh? Gerombolan mafia kelas teri," komentar salah satu anggota yang memiliki rambut aneh, berbentuk seperti kulit pisang yang sudah terkupas. Ia menatap sinis pada gerombolan di depannya. Namun, pandangannya terkesan sebagai pandangan mengejek.

Salah satu dari gerombolan lainnya juga menyeringai. "Sombong sekali… Karena kalian dari kelompok Roger?"

Pria berambut seperti kulit pisang itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan musuhnya. "Sepertinya kalian mengenalku."

"Maro sang _Fushicho_."

Marco, pria berambut kulit pisang itu menyeringai. "Benar sekali. Bellamy sang Hyena, atau tepatnya pelaku pelecehan seksual di kereta? Hah, mafia macam apa itu."

Bellamy terlihat kesal. "Tak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Memang bukan dengannya, tapi dengan_ku_." Sosok lainnya dari kubu Marco maju ke depan. Sosok itu beraura menyeramkan, seakan sangat ingin menghabisi Bellamy. Kedua matanya menatap tajam pada Bellamy.

"Ah, sial," gerutu Sabo, salah satu anggota dari kubu Marco menepuk dahinya.

"Dia memang seperti itu," komentar Vista, pria berkumis yang bertubuh tinggi besar.

Marco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biarkan saja, ia akan membereskannya."

"Kalau kau tahu siapa Marco, seharusnya kau tahu siapa aku. Kau juga tahu tentang Monkey D. Luffyko," kata sosok itu sambil melangkah maju, membiarkan Marco berada di belakangnya.

Bellamy menyeringai sinis. "Aku sudah tahu, tapi tak kusangka kau orang yang sama dengan orang yang tadi siang hendak mematahkan tanganku," kata Bellamy.

"Heh, Belammy, dia _Hiken_," komentar seseorang dari belakang Bellamy, Sarquiss.

Sosok tadi tersenyum ramah, namun dengan aura intimidasi yang mencekam. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatnya."

"Huh, siapa yang tidak akan mengingatmu. Dasar brengsek," geram Bellamy.

Sosok tadi tertawa mendengar geraman Bellamy. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu padamu. Berhubung aku sedang berbaik hati padamu, aku membatalkannya tadi. Kalau mau, sebenarnya aku ingin mematahkan tulang rusukmu, atau malah kakimu."

"Ace, jangan emosi dulu. Dia hanya mafia kelas teri," kata Marco dengan pandangan meremehkan ke arah Bellamy.

"Hah, mafia kelas teri mana pun yang mau menyentuh Luffyko tak akan kuampuni. Luffyko adalah mangsaku dan tidak ada yang boleh mendekatinya. Jika ada yang berani mendekatinya…" Sosok itu menyeringai. Atau tepatnya, ia adalah Portgas D. Ace. Guru privat Luffyko.

"Kata-katamu terlalu sadis, Ace," komentar Marco. Ia terkekeh mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Dia memang mangsaku, tidak salah. Hah, kurasa aku tidak perlu memakai kekuatan penuh untuk membereskan mereka. Heh, pelaku pelecehan seksual di kereta, majulah!" tantang Ace. Ia menyeringai lebar. Ia memang sengaja memanas-manasi Bellamy. Ia tahu Bellamy mudah emosi.

Bellamy yang sudah terbakar akibat perkataan Ace pun segera maju dan mengayunkan kepalan tangannya. Ia ingin menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Ace yang memang ia akui lebih tampan, jauh lebih tampan darinya. Ia benar-benar membenci orang yang menghentikan aksinya di kereta.

"Dan kau tahu satu hal, Bellamy? Aku dijuluki _Hiken_ bukan karena tanpa alasan."

BRAAAAKKKK!

"Ggghhh… ARRRGGGHHHH!"

Bellamy terlontar ke belakang dengan cepat. Ia memegangi tangan kanannya. Ya, tangan kanan itu yang tadinya ia maksudkan untuk menghajar Ace, tapi entah bagaimana Ace bisa memukulnya balik dengan cepat dan melontarkannya. Perutnya juga terasa sakit, seperti ditusuk sebuah pisau. Memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi rasanya sangat sakit dan panas.

Sementara itu, Ace masih berdiri tegap tanpa ada bekas luka apa pun. "Bagaimana? Apa tanganmu patah?" tanya Ace. Kedua matanya yang segelap horizon pada malam hari menatap tajam pada Bellamy. "Aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku secara penuh."

"K-Kau…" Bellamy berusaha berdiri tapi ia tak bisa. Yang ia tahu tadi adalah sesaat sebelum kepalan tangannya menghantam wajah Ace, pemuda itu mencengkram tangannya dengan kencang, lebih kencang dari yang tadi dan mengayunkan kepalan tangannya ke perutnya dengan cepat, lalu melemparkannya. Pukulan itu seperti pukulan biasa, tapi terasa panas.

"Sudah mengerti kenapa aku disebut _Hiken_? Tinjuku, atau pukulanku bisa menyebabkan rasa panas. Tulangmu tidak patah, hanya kubuat retak, sebagai peringatan," kata Ace. Memang terkesan menyombong, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia hanya membuat keretakan pada Bellamy dengan kekuatan yang sudah ia ukur.

"Gol D. Ace sialan! Beraninya kau.." desis Bellamy.

Ace hanya menyeringai tanpa mengindahkan tatapan tajam Bellamy padanya. Tentu saja ia ingin sekali membuat pria itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, tapi ia tak ingin membuat keributan di depan rumah orang. Apalagi, penghuni rumah itu bukan orang sembarangan. Mana mungkin ia mau identitasnya diketahui?

"Kurasa itu cukup setimpal untukmu, Bellamy. Jangan berani ganggu Luffyko lagi, atau aku benar-benar akan membereskanmu," ancam Ace.

"Kurasa sudah sangat cukup, Ace." Marco terkekeh melihat aksi Ace yang sedikit emosional.

"Kalau bukan di depan rumah Monkey D., mungkin aku sudah akan membuatnya benar-benar sekarat," dengus Ace.

"Tapi itu sudah cukup, Ace," tegur Sabo. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menepuk bahu Ace. Ia adalah sahabat Ace sejak kecil, jadi ia sangat tahu bagaimana kondisi emosi Ace. Pemuda berambut raven itu benar-benar sulit mengendalikan emosinya bila menyangkut orang-orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ace hanya menghela napas. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap ke arah Bellamy dengan pandangan penuh _deathglare_. "Pergi, jangan dekati Luffyko lagi," desisnya.

Kelompok Bellamy yang ketakutan melihat kekuatan Ace pun segera lari dan membawa Bellamy. Bayangkan saja, hampir seluruh 'komandan' pasukan mafia yang terkenal paling hebat ada di sana. Tambahan lagi, mereka kalah jumlah. Hanya mencari mati bila melawan mereka semua.

"Mereka benar-benar kelas teri. Ckckckck…" Marco menyeringai melihat gerombolan pengecut itu lari terbirit-birit ke mobil mereka.

"Kau membandingkannya dengan kita, tentu saja tidak bisa," kata Thatch, salah satu sosok hitam. Ia juga masih satu kelompok dengan Ace dan Marco.

Sabo tergelak mendengar ucapan Thatch. Ace dan Marco menyeringai, sementara Vista, memelintir kumisnya. Mereka pun segera menggerombol dan berhadap-hadapan. Di antara mereka, Ace terlihat paling _badass_. Kancing kemejanya terbuka. Ia benar-benar menyeramkan di bawah horizon gelap.

"Baiklah, dengan ini satu kelompok tuntas," kata Ace.

"Benar. Tapi masih ada kelompok lainnya. Aduh, Ace, kurasa tugasmu terlalu sulit," kata Sabo pada Ace. Ia tahu tugas Ace paling sulit karena harus menyamar dan tidak boleh ketahuan oleh Garp dan Luffyko.

"Itu sudah menjadi bebanku. Gol D. Ace," gumamnya.

Ya, Gol D. Ace adalah nama asli Ace, bukan Portgas D. Ace. Sebenarnya keduanya adalah nama asli Ace, hanya saja Gol D. adalah nama marga sang ayah sementara Portgas D. berasal dari ibunya. Tentu saja untuk penyamaran ia menggunakan nama Portgas D. Ace.

"Hah, Dragon ya. Bisa-bisanya menyerahkan putrinya padamu, Ace. Heran sekali apa yang dipikirkan oleh ayahmu dan dia," kata Marco.

Ace tertawa mendengarnya. "Dua orang itu, ditambah lagi Shirohige."

Ayah Ace adalah Gol D. Roger, seorang mafia kelas kakap. Ia memimpin kelompok mafianya sendiri, hanya saja kelompok besarnya bergabung dengan dua mafia lainnya, Monkey D. Dragon, ayah Luffyko dan Edward Newgate atau Shirohige. Sebagai putra Roger, tentu Ace juga terlibat dalam hal ini. Mereka sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak, tidak ada yang bisa mencari jejak mereka.

"Ah, lebih baik kami kembali. Kau juga, kembali sebelum mereka menyadari kau terlibat," kata Sabo.

Ace mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau ada sesuatu, kabari aku," katanya.

"Tentu saja, Ace."

* * *

><p>"Portgas D. Ace… Kenapa rasanya aku tak asing dengan namanya?" gumam Nico Robin. Gadis berambut hitam kelam itu berjalan mondar-mandir di depan sebuah <em>dojo kendo<em>. Siang itu ia menunggu kekasihnya, Roronoa Zoro yang sedang berlatih _kendo_. Gadis jenius itu memang merasa tak asing mendengar nama guru privat Luffyko.

Sebetulnya, ia sudah direkrut menjadi anggotan Intelejen di Jepang. Namun, karena masih SMA, ia menolak. Ia tahu banyak sekali organisasi hitam, baik _yakuza_, maupun mafia biasa. Ia juga tahu Bellamy adalah seorang mafia juga, hanya kelas teri. Dan rasanya, Portgas D. Ace pun memiliki aura seperti seorang mafia. Hanya saja, ia terlihat baik.

Kalau kekasihnya sendiri… Auranya memang seperti berandalan, bahkan penampilannya juga. Memakai anting, tak pernah memakai pakaian dengan rapi, juga terkadang bersikap kurang ajar. Namun, Zoro selalu memegang keadilan. Itulah yang membuat Robin menyukainya. Berbeda dari Sanji yang selalu mengumandangkan kata-kata romantis, gombalan dan rayuan, Zoro selalu bersikap apa adanya. Bukan berarti Sanji _playboy_.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya sebuah suara pada Robin.

Robin menoleh ke belakang. Kekasihnya berdiri di belakangnya, dengan sebuah pedang bambu tersampir di bahunya. Robin tersenyum melihatnya. "Sebenarnya, ya."

"Apalagi yang kau pikirkan? Soal intelejen idiot itu lagi?" tanya Zoro.

Robin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Zoro. Zoro tidak merestuinya menjadi anggota Inetelejen, menurut Zoro hal itu sangat tidak berguna. Pemuda berambut hijau itu memandang Robin dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya saja, aku entah mengapa pernah mendengar nama Portgas D. Ace," jawab Robin.

"Begitu. Aku juga merasa guru privat Luffyko aneh. Pandangannya terhadap Luffyko juga pandangan mengawasi. Sudahlah, kau tak perlu memikirkannya sejauh itu," kata Zoro sambil menguap lebar-lebar.

Robin tersenyum. "Sepertinya kau juga memedulikannya."

"Tentu saja. Luffyko temanku, bagaimana tidak?"

"Kalau aku?" tanya Robin.

Zoro berdecak mendengarnya. "Tentu saja aku sangat cemburu," jawabnya. Ia menarik dagu Robin, lalu mencium gadis itu.

Robin tersenyum. Walaupun sikap Zoro tidak romantis, tapi caranya mengungkapkan perasaannya membuat Robin senang. "Posesif."

"Daripada tukang gombal," dengus Zoro. Walaupun ia dan Sanji memang berteman, entah mangapa mereka paling sering meledek satu sama lain. Robin hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Robiiinn! Zoorrroooooo!"

Sebuah suara memanggil mereka berdua. Robin dan Zoro menoleh ke belakang. Baru saja diperbincangkan, orangnya datang. Kali ini, Luffyko datang bersama dengan Ace. Guru privat Luffyko itu sesekali menguap sambil berjalan. Mungkin mengherankan mengapa Luffyko bersama dengan Ace.

"Oh, Luffyko. Ada apa?" tanya Robin sambil tersenyum saat Luffyko dan Ace sudah dekat padanya dan Zoro.

"Hehehehehehe! Dadan belum kembali ke rumahku, _Jii-chan_ sedang pergi, jadi aku dan Ace-_sensei_ makan di _Barratie_!" jawab Luffyko dengan nada yang sangat riang.

"Begitu…"

"_Ne_! Robin dan Zoro ikut ya! Ya! Ya!" pinta Luffyko dengan mata onyxnya yang berbinar-binar. Gadis ini benar-benar sangat polos. Tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa menolak kepolosannya.

"Ya, kami akan ikut," jawab Robin, untuk membuat Luffyko senang. Ia tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Horeeee! Ayo!"

Tiba-tiba, Ace terhenti. Ia menatap ke seberang jalan, lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu ia kembali berjalan di belakang Luffyko. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu ada yang melihat tingkahnya barusan. Ia tak tahu bahwa Nico Robin mengamati apa yang ia lakukan. Dan hal itu semakin membuat Robin curiga.

* * *

><p>"Nami-<em>swaaan<em>! Terimalah hidangan khusus untukmu yang kubuat dengan penuh cinta ini!" Sanji berputar-putar bagaikan _hurricane_ di dalam restoran milik ayahnya, _Baratie_. Dengan cekatan, ia meletakkan piring-piring yang ia bawa ke depan seorang gadis cantik berambut _orange_, yaitu Nami. Matanya berbentuk hati.

"Terima kasih, Sanji. Kau tidak makan juga?" tanya Nami.

"Tentu tidak, Nami-_swaan_, hidangan ini khusus hanya untukmu," jawab Sanji dengan _gentle_.

"Kau baik sekali, Sanji," kata Nami.

Dan seandainya tidak ada Zoro di belakang Sanji, Sanji sudah pingsan karena melihat senyuman Nami yang amat sangat manis.

Sanji terkejut menyadari yang memegangnya adalah musuh bebuyutannya alias Zoro si kepala _marimo_. Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan diri dan memasang sikap defensif terhadap Zoro. Zoro memandangnya heran. Sanji seperti orang yang tak tahu terima kasih, menurutnya. Sudah ditolong malah mau menyerang.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, hei, _Marimo_?" tanya Sanji dengan galak.

Robin tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sanji. Mewakili sang kekasih, gadis cantik itu menjawab, "Kami ke sini untuk makan, Sanji. Luffyko terutama." Robin melirik ke arah Luffyko yang tampaknya sangat bersemangat untuk makan.

"Begitu… Baiklah, untuk Robin-_chan_ dan Luffyko-_chan_ tentu saja akan kubuatkan. Silakan duduk," kata Sanji, tiba-tiba bersikap formal dan mempersilakan Luffyko dan Robin duduk di samping Nami. Dan langsung saja, Zoro duduk di sebelah Robin dan Ace di sebelah Luffyko. Ace saat ini mengenakan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya dan topi, jadi wajahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Sanji! Aku pesan salad yang banyak ya!" seru Luffyko dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku _steak _dan kopi saja, Sanji," kata Robin.

"Air putih saja." Sudah jelas Zoro yang memesannya.

"Aku pesan yang seperti kemarin," kata Ace. Pemuda itu tak banyak bicara, menyembunyikan identitasnya. Ia menatap ke sekeliling restoran dengan sikap waspada. Mengingat yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah putri seorang mafia, ia harus berhati-hati, karena punya banyak musuh.

Nico Robin menatap Ace dengan curiga. Sejak masuk ke restoran, Ace tampak berdiam diri. Pria yang tampaknya familiar itu memang aneh. Tidak biasanya ada orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam terus-menerus, berusaha menutupi wajahnya juga. Tapi itu mungkin bila Ace adalah seorang buronan atau mafia.

Sayangnya, ia tak tahu Ace itu siapa, karena mungkin usianya masih sangat muda. Kalau ia sudah tahu siapa Portgas D. Ace itu, ia akan mencoba menjaga Luffyko, karena Luffyko adalah sahabatnya yang berarti untuknya.

Mata onyx Ace yang liar menatap Luffyko dengan pandangan protektif, seolah akan ada bahaya. Matanya memperhatikan para pengunjung restoran yang ada. Ia tak berharap akan ada gangguan di sana. Sikapnya tak rileks.

Ini mengundang perhatian Robin. Sikap Ace seolah-olah bagaikan Luffyko adalah seoran putri. Robin tahu bahwa ayah Luffyko adalah Dragon, seorang mafia. Oleh karena itu, Robin curiga pada Ace, yang mungkin juga seorang mafia yang ditugaskan menjaga Luffyko.

Mendadak, Ace bangkit dari duduknya. "Luffyko, aku harus keluar sebentar," kata Ace pada murid privatnya itu. Luffyko mengangguk, sama sekali tidak mencurigai Ace.

Ace pun segera melangkah keluar dari restoran itu. Robin curiga melihatnya, tiba-tiba keluar dari restoran, padahal belum lama mereka duduk. Gadis itu beranjak berdiri, membuat teman-temannya terkejut. Robin mengerling pada kekasihnya. "Maaf teman-teman, aku keluar sebentar. Aku mau bicara pada Ace-_san_ soal Luffyko," katanya sambil terseyum. Ia pun melangkah dan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"_Ne_? Zoro, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luffyko. Zoro, masih memperhatikan punggung Robin dari belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Robin adalah gadis yang kuat, aku percaya padanya."

* * *

><p>"Jadi, mafia kelas teri apalagi yang hendak menculik Luffyko?" Ace meregangkan otot-ototnya. Di hadapannya, ada tiga orang mafia yang sedari tadi mengikutinya dan Luffyko berjalan. Ia sadar tentang hal itu, maka ia biarkan dulu Luffyko masuk ke restoran bersama teman-temannya supaya aman.<p>

"Kelas teri, katamu? Aku, Don Krieg tidak terkalahkan!" kata mafia yang bertubuh tinggi besar dengan wajah bengis yang menyeramkan. Di sebelahnya, ada kaki tangannya, yaitu Pearl dan Gin. Pearl berwajah seperti orang bodoh dan Gin berwajah suram namu bengis.

"Hah! Aku tak peraya dengan hal itu. Kalau kalian tidak tahu siapa aku, artinya kalian hanyalah teri yang mencari masalah dengan kelompok mafia besar," ujar Ace mengejek. Ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan topi yang ia kenakan. Sorot mata onyxnya tajam. Hawa membunuh yang mengerikan terpancar dari dirinya.

"Bah! Kau sendiri yang mafia kelas teri! Hei, bocah, kami semua sudah menjadi mafia selama bertahun-tahun dan kami belum pernah tahu wajahmu!" kata Don Krieg dengan sombongnya.

Ace tertawa mendengar perkataan Don Krieg yang terdengar sombong. Ia meludah ke samping, mengejek Don Krieg, meremehkan pria yang mempunyai tubuh yang besarnya dua kali lipat dari dirinya. Tentu saja ia memancing emosi dari Don Krieg. Kentara sekali Don Krieg marah pada pemuda yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya itu.

"Berani sekali bocah sepertimu meremehkanku!" teriak Don penuh amarah.

"Kau sendiri yang meremehkanku. Aku memang pendatang baru… Tapi, aku jauh lebih kuat daripada kalian semua."

"BRENGSEK!" Don mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Ace. Ace masih tersenyum mengejek ke arah Don. Don langsung mengarahkan tinjunya yang paling keras ke wajah tampan Ace. Dan hanya beberapa senti sebelum kepalan tangan itu mengenai wajah tampan Ace…

"Sudah kukatakan, kalian yang meremehkanku." Ace berkelit ke samping. Tangannya mencengkram tangan Don dengan kuat, sampai tangan Don gemetaran, tak bisa bergerak satu senti pun. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di dahi Don. Ia yang mengerahkan seluruh tenaga… kalah hanya dengan cengkraman tangan seorang pendatang baru dalam dunia mafia? Ia yang bertahun-tahun menjadi mafia licik dan selalu sukses?

KREEEK…KREEEKK…

"AARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Don menjerit. Ace membanting pria itu ke tanah dengan keras. Terdengar bunyi tulang yang patah, membuat Pearl dan Gin terkejut. Ace menyeringai melihat kedua bawahan Don itu melihat bos mereka dalam keadaan tak bisa berbuataa-apa.

"Bersyukurlah, aku tidak mematahkan seluruh tanganmu, paling hanya lengan bawahmu saja yang patah. Tenang saja, akan sembuh dalam waktu beberapa bulan," kata Ace.

"Kau! Dasar brengsek!" Pearl dan Gin maju ke depan. Mereka mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah Ace. Pearl memegang tameng besi sementara Gin menggunakan gada besi yang ujungnya bulat.

"Hanya dengan itu kalian mau menghabisiku? Ckckckck…" Ace melompat tinggi, menghindari serangan senjata besi itu. Ia berputar, berada di belakang kedua musuhnya. Lalu, dengan cepat, sebelum kedua lawannya sadar akan posisinya, ia menendang keduanya secara serentak, sampai mereka terjatuh.

"Gaaahk!"

Keduanya langsung ambruk. Darah mengalir dari mulut mereka berdua. Tendangan Ace memang keras, tentu saja membuat luka di dalam tubuh mereka. Mereka langsung ambruk ke tanah lagi, sementara Ace berdiri tegak.

"Kau… Dasar sialan!" Don berdiri. Amarahnya membuncah melihat anak buahnya roboh. Tak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menghujam tangan kanannya, ia mengarahkan tinju tangan kirinya pada Ace.

"Keras kepala. Heh, tinju ya… Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikanmu tinju milikku." Ace mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat, sebelum tinju Don mengenai dirinya, ia menghantamkan kepalan tanganya ke arah perut Don. Don langsung berhenti seketika. Darah mengalir dari bibirnya. Tinju Ace benar-benar melukainya, dan rasanya panas, membakarnya. Ia langsung ambruk ke tanah, bernasib sama seperti kedua anak buahnya.

"Ini peringatan pertamaku. Kalau masih berani mendekati Luffyko… Aku yang akan menghabisimu," desis Ace pada tiga sosok yang terkapar tak berdaya di tanah.

"Wah… Wah… Aku tak menyangka guru les privat Luffyko adalah kau, Gol D. Ace." Robin muncul dari balik dinding gang di samping restoran _Baratie_ itu.

Ace menoleh ke asal suara. Matanya tajam, menatap Robin dengan curiga. "Nico Robin. Orang yang seharusnya direkrut menjadi anggota Badan Intelejen."

Robin tersenyum misterius ke arah Ace. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya. Ia tak merasa takut pada Ace, walaupun Ace menghajar tiga orang mafia dengan mudahnya, tanpa luka sedikit pun. Ia membalas, "Rupanya kau tahu tentangku."

"Yah, mana mungkin tidak. Semua mafia kelas atas tahu, kau gadis remaja paling berbahaya kedua setelah Monkey D. Luffyko." Ace menyeringai pada sahabat muridnya itu. "Kau juga tidak takut, mengerikan."

Robin tersenyum. "Untuk apa aku takut? Aku terkejut, jujur saja. Portgas D. Ace dan Gol D. Ace, pendatang baru dalam dunia mafia yang disebut dengan _Hiken_ adalah orang yang sama. Padahal kau bukan termasuk kelompok Dragon, ayah Luffyko, tapi kelompok Gol D. Roger, ayahmu sendiri. Tapi mengingat ayah kalian berdua adalah dua dari empat kelompok mafia terkuat, aku tak heran."

"Heh… Sepertinya kau tahu terlalu banyak, sampai ayahku dan identitasku juga… Pantas saja kau gadis remaja paling bahaya nomor dua," kata Ace. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai mendekati Nico Robin. "Kenapa kau tidak takut aku akan membunuhmu? Aku bisa membunuhmu."

"Kalau kau membunuhku, kau tidak akan bisa melaksanakan tugasmu, bukan? Karena kakek Luffyko adalah pensiunan perwira, ia pasti curiga. Walau di antara semuanya, hanya Zoro yang tahu tentang ini."

"Pemikiran yang cerdas. Lagipula, sampai sekarang, tugas utamaku belum kulaksanakan, tak ada artinya membunuhmu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau satu-satunya di antara teman-teman Luffyko yang tahu mengenai ayah Luffyko, benar bukan?" tanya Ace.

Robin tertawa kecil. "Benar. Tapi, berhubung kau pasti diberi tugas oleh Dragon-_san_, lebih baik aku memercayaimu. Aku juga pernah diselamatkan olehnya. Aku tidak akan membocorkan identitasmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan sangat bersyukur bila kau memegang kata-katamu, karena aku memang tidak bisa membiarkan Luffyko tahu mengenai identitasku sampai saatnya tiba."

* * *

><p>"Jadi… intinya kau menurigai guru privat Luffyko itu?" tanya Zoro. Ia dan Robin berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Zoro hendak mengantarkan Robin ke flat tempat gadis itu tinggal terlebih dahulu. Ya, Robin yatim piatu, sehingga ia tinggal di flat sendirian.<p>

"Betul, aku curiga padanya. Kau pintar sekali menebak, belakangan ini," jawab Robin sambil tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau satu-satunya gadis berbahaya. Jadi, mudah sekali mempekirakanmu," kata Zoro.

Robin memandang kekasihnya yang tak kenal takut ini. Wajahnya tenang, seolah tak ada bahaya. Dari semua temannya, Zoro memiliki insting terkuat dan ia berani. Hanya saja, Zoro buta arah. Ia orang yang keras, walau begitu. "Kau sama sekali tidak kenal rasa takut. Padahal kau tahu aku ini diburu organisasi-organisasi hitam."

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku cukup kuat juga untuk melindungimu. Kalau tidak, mana berani aku mengajakmu berpacaran," kata Zoro dengan nada datar. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menatap kekasihnya. Walau ia dingin, ia mencintai Robin, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ucapanmu sangat berani. Wah, aku sudah sampai. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku," kata Robin begitu mereka sampai ke flat yang ditinggali oleh Robin. Robin naik ke lantai tiga, tempat flatnya berada. Zoro mengekor di belakangnya, dengan langkah santai walaupun dengan sikap waspada.

"Masuklah dulu," kata Robin sambil membuka pintu flatnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam flat Robin. Zoro langsung duduk di sofa. Ia sudah biasa kemari.

Robin menuju ke dapur. Ia membuat dua cangkir kopi. Ia dan Zoro menyukai minuman pahit itu. Tapi, itu hanya kesamaan kecil di antara banyak perbedaan mereka. Mereka sangat berbeda. Robin kalem dan tenang, sementara Zoro cenderung tidak sabaran. Tapi karena itulah, mereka bisa berpacaran.

Robin tersenyum mengingatnya. Awalnya, ia berpikir Zoro menyukai Luffyko, karena ia melindungi Luffyko terus. Ternyata, Zoro mencintai Robin, bukannya Luffyko. Zoro melindungi Lufffyko karena janji Zoro pada Dragon. Selain Robin, yang tahu mengenai ayah Luffyko adalah Zoro.

Gadis berambut hitam itu membawa kopi buatannya ke ruang tamu. Ia meletakkan dua cangkir kopi itu di meja. Ia memandang Zoro yang tengah bersedekap. "Jadi? Kau tidak bertanya padaku siapa Ace-_san_ itu?"

"Tidak, karena kau tidak akan memberitahuku dan aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik. Aku lebih tertarik kalau masalahnya mengarah padamu, Robin."

Robin tertawa lembut mendengarnya. Itu bukan kalimat romantis, tapi cukup membuatnya senang. Begitulah Zoro yang ia cintai. Berbeda jauh dari Sanji yang selalu melontarkan gombalan dan pujian. Yang Zoro ucapkan hanya hal penting saja, dan selalu menyangkut Robin.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kau manis sekali, Zoro," kata Robin.

"Jangan bilang aku manis! Aku tak mau disamakan dengan koki alis aneh itu!" Zoro bergidik. Ia tak mau disamakan dengan rivalnya. Tentu saja yang disebut sebagai koki alis aneh adalah Sanji.

Robin tertawa kecil. Ia tahu bahwa Zoro sangat anti dengan hal semacam itu. Tak mau disamakan dengan Sanji yang senang mendengar pujian atas rayuannya. Zoro hanya menatap Robin.

"Robin…" Zoro menarik wajah gadis yang ia cintai itu lalu menciumnya. Robin terkejut, tak biasanya Zoro menciumnya seperti ini. Tapi, kedua tangannya terangkat, memeluk leher pemuda yang dengan antusias mencium bibirnya. Ia menyukainya, selalu membuatnya bahagia. Ciuman itu agresif, tapi tidak bernafsu.

"Tidak biasanya kau menciumku seperti ini.

Zoro memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menatap Robin.

"Karena… kurasa kita akan memiliki waktu sedikit untuk berdua seperti ini. Aku merasa akan ada yang akan menghancurkan semuanya. Tak lama lagi, kalau instingku benar."

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: MAAAAAAFFF! Updatenya super lama! Aduh, maaf ya, Meiko sibuk banget soalnyya…

Kemudian, entah otak Meiko lagi error atau ngga, malah ada porsi fluff buat ZoRob. Maaf kalau OOC, masih butuh pendalaman karakter. Tapi mulai chapter depan banyak AceFemLu kok!

_Review please!_

Kim D. Meiko


End file.
